<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty &amp; Nice || Niall &amp; Harry AU by lisavslisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750513">Naughty &amp; Nice || Niall &amp; Harry AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa'>lisavslisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Asshole Harry, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Naughty, Naughty and nice, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <b><br/><i>She is sleeping with both of them so<br/>She can be both halves of who she really is<br/>– Naughty &amp; Nice</i><br/></b><br/></p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p>“Tell me to leave you alone. Tell me that you don’t want this,” Harry breathed against her lips.<br/>She inhaled sharply, but couldn’t find her voice. Her eyes stared relentlessly into his. She should have been pushing him away. She should have known better. Niall’s face should have been in her mind in that moment, but it wasn’t. It was just Harry. She couldn’t see passed the man standing in front of her, coaxing her to let her guard down – to let her naughty side come out and play.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Savannah Blake was nineteen-years-old when she first met Niall Horan. He was a few years older and had way more life experience. She appreciated more than anything the stability she had with him and she was completely certain she found the man she would marry. He was probably the most perfect man she’d ever met – famous musician, philanthropist, loving boyfriend. He brought her flowers just because and texted her messages like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>just to make her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she first saw him, she was hooked. She wasn’t sure what it was that attracted her to him so completely. Maybe it was his good-looks, maybe his charm, or it could have been the fact that he was exotic with an amazing Irish accent? No matter, she looked passed it all and found the perfect man hidden beneath all the superficial things that a person was initially attracted to. Niall was genuine and she valued that completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met at a benefit for under-privileged children. Her family had always been a big supporter for the charity for as long as she could remember. Niall, being famous, was one of the speakers at the event. Savannah remembered thinking as he was speaking, that he had the power to captivate an audience, to own each and every soul in the room. He was powerful whether he knew it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fifteen-year-old sister coaxed her to go talk to him during the event. She felt silly trying to get past his bodyguard to talk to him, thinking he probably thought she was just another one of his adoring fans. Maybe she was, but it wasn’t because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>One Direction</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t even begin to describe how he made her feel as they talked with one another. By the end of the benefit, Niall asked for her number and she couldn’t help but feel superior in that moment. There were many, many girls fighting for his attention and she was the one to get it – even if it was just for a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall didn’t call her for a week. He was busy with work, apparently. Savannah didn’t care either way because the boy actually called. They hit it off almost immediately and began a friendship through digital communication before he asked her on a date. After their first date, it was pretty much determined that they were thoroughly enamored with each other, so they began casually dating. After a month or so, Niall asked her to be his girlfriend and it made her the happiest girl on earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship was like a fairytale come true – for six months at least. For six months, Niall meant everything to her. That was until she met Harry. He was Niall’s bandmate and younger step-brother. Through their band, Harry’s father met Niall’s recently divorced mother and they hit it off. They got married when Harry was seventeen and Niall was eighteen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall would tell Savannah stories of Harry’s exploits with women on and off tour. He was a chronic playboy and womanizer. Being a liberated woman of sound mind, Savannah found men of Harry Styles’ nature repulsive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savannah was staying at Niall’s Los Angeles condo for a week while her apartment was getting new flooring installed. What Niall failed to mention was that Harry would inhabit the guest bedroom at his place during that same week. It came as a great shock to her to be snuck up upon by Harry as she was rifling through Niall’s refrigerator that first morning, clad in only a tank top and panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, woman,” she heard a deep, manly voice cat-call from behind her, causing her to smack her head on the fridge as she shot up because of the vocal disturbance. She thought she was home alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” She screeched, spinning on her feet, holding her hand over her chest as her heart raced from the startle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of her was a tall, dark and dangerously handsome man wearing only a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms – his well-defined chest and abdomen, full of tattoos, caught her eye almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to say, Nialler has got great taste in women,” he said, his British accent thick as he spoke. His eyes panned up and down her half-naked body in the most degrading way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” She scoffed, completely offended by the dude in front of her. She had no idea who he was and felt extremely offended by his perverted sneer in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, woman,” he told her as his eyes continued to rake over her exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the second time in less than a minute you have called me ‘woman’. I have a name, you know?” She shot at him, along with the dirtiest glare she could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re American…” he said, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> America…” she snapped back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, forgive me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We haven’t been properly introduced,” he replied, smiling slyly as he moved toward her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he for real?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Harry. Niall’s bandmate and step-brother,” he said, grabbing her hand, placing a light kiss on the back of it. She ripped her hand out of his, feeling disgusted by his sleazy move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of her mind, she always thought that maybe Niall was exaggerating a little bit when he talked about his step-brother’s conquests and dirty behavior. But it seemed as if everything Niall told her about Harry was entirely true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Savannah, Niall’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, eyeing him skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Savannah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he repeated, quirking his eyebrow at her. How was it possible to make even her name sound dirty? He was making her skin crawl just by being in her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Savannah,” Harry said with a megawatt smile, which she was sure made weaker woman cream in their panties, but she was not fazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to admit, Harry Styles was definitely attractive. He was actually extremely good looking, but his slimy personality turned her off even before she was put through this awkward first meeting. His charm would not work on her. Not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, I am going to go put some clothes on,” she told him as she shut the fridge door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind if you paraded around like that all day long, love,” Harry said, gesturing his hand at her lack of clothing. She scoffed at him before heading across the kitchen to make her way to Niall’s bedroom to get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop staring at my ass!” She called to Harry as she walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now you know I can’t help something like that, sweet cheeks,” he chuckled, making Savannah shutter as she dashed down the hallway to her boyfriend’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she knew anything about first impressions, she knew if her instincts told her she was going to find difficulty with a person, it was probably true and she should probably run far, far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea how true it was – except she had nowhere to run.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savannah spent the rest of the day in Niall’s room trying to keep her distance from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> step-brother. Niall got home from the studio that afternoon and found her cuddled deep in his bed, reading a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what are you still doing in bed?” Niall asked as he came to sit next to her. She sat up to look at him with a heavy stare, hoping it conveyed how she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiding,” she said, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Niall laughed, looking at her oddly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me your pervy brother was staying here too?” She asked. Niall chuckled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love. He got in last night. His lease just ended and he’s in the process of house hunting. It’s just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>temporary</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her. She nodded looking away from him, feeling uneasy about it. Harry absolutely made her skin crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? What happened?” Niall asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have been bent over in the fridge in my underwear this morning when Harry came into the kitchen,” she said, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sorry, love. Did he say anything to you?” Niall said, looking apologetic. Savannah stared at him with a ‘no shit’ look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did. And he wouldn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, shaking off the chill that came up her spine thinking about the way he made her feel when he stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Niall asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something along the lines of ‘Nialler’s got good taste in woman’ and calling me everything from ‘woman’ to ‘sweet cheeks’,” she told him. He winced at his step-brother’s idiocy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. He can come off a little strong, but I promise you, underneath it all, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good guy,” Niall said sympathetically. Savannah wasn’t so sure. And she wasn’t exactly excited to be sharing any amount of space with him over the next week or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savannah and Niall hung out in the bedroom that night, only coming out for bathroom breaks and food excursions. On her last bathroom break of the night, after she got a glass of water from the kitchen, she walked past the guest bedroom and heard a whole slew of insanely over-the-top sex noises emanating out through the closed door. Harry had a girl in there and she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right there, baby!” She screamed, almost making Savannah gag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there?” Harry moaned in response. Savannah’s jaw dropped in disgust as she stood there unable to move. It was like a car crash – she couldn’t look away. Actually, she couldn’t get her frozen body to run away from the noises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m… I’m coming,” the girl, who could easily have a role in porn, moaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, baby,” Harry grunted, and Savannah was pretty sure he was coming too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Savannah shook off the heebie-jeebies as she made her way into the bathroom. When she finished and came out of the bathroom, she literally ran into a very sweaty body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” She yelped in disgust as she flipped on the hallway light to see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was Harry, standing there with no shirt on, in the same navy blue pajama bottoms he was wearing when she first met him. They were riding so low on his hips that she could see the beginnings of his pubic hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Savannah groaned, wiping the sex sweat off of her arm. Harry took a large drink from the water bottle in his hand, smirking at her the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Savannah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said breathlessly when he pulled the bottle away from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry,” she spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and she immediately bolted away from him down the hallway. She gave a quick look back at him just before she shut Niall’s door and he indeed was staring at her ass again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pervert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bleckk</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she choked out as she set her water glass down on the nightstand and jumped into bed with Niall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” He asked, looking at her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother has some tramp here, who he was just screwing – and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the chick was screaming at an ungodly volume,” she told him. Niall chuckled, nodding his head because he knew all about Harry’s personal lifestyle choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then when I came out of the bathroom, I ran right into him… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> and got his sex sweat all over my arm. I am thoroughly traumatized,” Savannah said, feeling like her skin was crawling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love,” Niall chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be funny if it weren’t so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said, still wiping at her arm, which was now dry, but she still felt his slimy skin on it. Niall wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do to make it up to you?” Niall asked sweetly as he kissed her neck. She could already tell what he had in mind by the way he was kissing her. She giggled from the tingling sensation his lips and his stubble caused on her sensitive flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could think of a few things,” she flirted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Me, too,” Niall said as his hand crept up her stomach, under her tank top. She giggled as his fingertips tickled the soft skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niall’s mouth met hers as his hand captured her left breast, kneading it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, love,” Niall breathed in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hummed softly, her eyes closing so she could appreciate his hands on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their clothes were methodically discarded and Niall positioned himself on top of her, looking down into her </span>
  <span>green</span>
  <span> eyes before kissing her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Niall,” Savannah said, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Savannah,” he breathed, leaning down to kiss her as he slowly entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savannah broke the kiss to let out a labored breath as he filled her up. Niall began a slow, but steady rhythm that captivated her completely. Everything about Niall was inviting – from his smile to his sultry voice. He was intoxicating, but entirely in a good way. She always wanted to feel this way with him. She always wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making love to Niall was satisfying. He was a great lover – very thorough and gentle. He was always concerned with her needs. She was extremely fortunate to have found someone like him to be her first. Back before they started dating, she never thought in a million years that she would lose her virginity to a famous pop star, but she did. He was just as sweet and gentle the first time as he was every time after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Savannah woke up and Niall was gone. Once again, he would be at the studio most the day. Although One Direction was on hiatus, Niall was still writing and producing for other artists and himself. It was his full-time job and he took it seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Savannah crawled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to grab some breakfast – </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time. She wasn’t going to take any chances with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry the Man-Whore</span>
  </em>
  <span> roaming around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he was nowhere in sight. He was probably still asleep – no doubt recovering from his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexcapade</span>
  </em>
  <span> the previous night. She hurried to cook some eggs for herself, hoping the day wouldn’t start out with an awkward encounter with Harry. No such luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she cooks! Do you clean too? Because if you do, I’ll have to applaud Niall for finding the perfect woman,” she heard Harry from behind her. She cringed at the sound of his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a degrading little bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to dignify that statement with a response,” she glared at him. He chuckled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding your tongue, are we?” He smirked. Savannah sent him another death stare. She wanted to smack that smug smile right off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone can be as loud and </span>
  <em>
    <span>obnoxious</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you,” she shot at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Loud? Whatever do you mean?” Harry asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the whole neighborhood could hear you and your bimbo last night,” Savannah shot at him. He laughed out loud, thoroughly enjoying their bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather we hold back? Sex is supposed to be fun and loud and adventurous. It sounds like you and Niall need to really step it up a bit, love. From what I heard last night, it’s neither loud, fun </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> adventurous,” Harry laughed. Her jaw dropped from his words. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> them last night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re vile,” she seethed. He laughed again, more animated and amused than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, oh. Baby, oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’” he whimpered softly – impersonating, what she could only guess were, her sexual sounds from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Get out of my face,” she gasped at his foulness. He laughed again, loving how riled up she was getting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just playing around, sweet cheeks. No need to get so angry. I’m glad Nialler’s got such a hot babe to tote around,” Harry smiled slyly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does not ‘tote’ me around,” she argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Harry smirked, not believing her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone is as shameless as you. Niall and I are equals in our relationship,” she informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, sweet cheeks,” he said, snatching up a banana and bottle of water before exiting the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” she said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything he did and said lowered her already low opinion of him. She felt sorry for anyone who had to put up with him on a daily basis.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Over the next couple of days, Harry had a different girl over, screaming his name each night, as Niall and Savannah holed up in his room trying not to notice it. It surprised her that he got girl after girl to come home with him. But then again it didn’t surprise her at all. Harry’s looks alone could get him women. Add his charm to that and it was an instant recipe for any female to fixate herself on him. He also had the fact that he was a famous musician who spent his adolescence playing the squeaky clean popstar. It was enough to attract women over and over.</p><p>After the third night of putting up with his pornography-style noises, Savannah went to bed thoroughly disgusted and annoyed. She couldn’t wait to get back to her own apartment at the end of the week.</p><p>“Can’t you like, make a rule that he can’t bring women here?” Savannah asked Niall as they lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. But the noises of the guest bed hitting the wall over and over were enough to derail that.</p><p>“Harry wouldn’t abide by that,” Niall chuckled.</p><p>“But you could kick him out,” she pointed out.</p><p>“No, I couldn’t,” Niall shook his head.</p><p>“Why not?” She asked. It was Niall’s house after all.</p><p>“He’s my mate and step-brother. He’s family,” Niall shrugged.</p><p>“Ugh,” she groaned, knowing full well that no amount of her pleading with him to kick his disgusting brother out would get him to actually do it. Family meant a lot to Niall.</p><p>“Don’t worry. You’ll be back in your flat in no time – as much as I don’t want you to leave,” Niall said, wrapping his arms around her body.</p><p>“Mmm,” she said, snuggling up with him.</p><p>“I love having you here with me every night, baby,” Niall told her.</p><p>“I love being here with you,” she said, smiling contently, feeling the love radiate off of him.</p><p>“I think they’re done,” Niall said, referring to Harry and his conquest.</p><p>Savannah cocked her head and found that no noises were coming from the guest bedroom and she felt entirely relieved for the first time since they’d started.</p><p>“Now hopefully we can get some sleep,” she said quietly, snuggling up to Niall.</p><p>“For sure,” Niall chuckled and nuzzled his face in the nape of her neck.</p><p>“I love you, Niall,” she said through a yawn.</p><p>“I love you, Savannah,” he breathed sweetly.</p><p>…</p><p>The next morning Savannah woke up from a very erotic and pleasing dream. A dream where she actually had an orgasm in real-life from the imagery that played throughout it. Lying in bed reeling from the last bits of pleasure racing through her body, she realized it wasn’t Niall in her dream pleasuring me – it was Harry.</p><p>“Oh my god!” She yelped in disgust, sitting upright in bed. Scene after scene of Harry wriggling above her, pumping in and out of her was infesting her brain.</p><p>“Oh, god!” She yelped, trying to shake the imaginary memories away. </p><p>She felt dirty – <em> incredibly </em> dirty. She literally got up and ran to the shower because she felt so dirty. But nothing could cleanse her from that.</p><p>“Oh my god, <em> seriously </em>,” she shuttered as she scrubbed her skin nearly raw. </p><p>When she was finishing up in the shower she heard pounding on the bathroom door. She scoffed, knowing it was <em> him </em>. Niall was at the studio, she knew that for sure.</p><p>“Sweet cheeks!” She heard Harry yell through the door. <em> Oh, God </em>.</p><p>Why did she decide to keep her shower things in the guest bathroom? Why didn’t she bring them to Niall’s bathroom when she realized Harry was staying there too?</p><p>“What?” She choked out.</p><p>“I’ve got to take a piss!” He yelled.</p><p>“You can wait!” She yelled back.</p><p>“No, I can’t! I’m coming in,” she heard him say. She was about to tell him to go to Niall’s bathroom when he opened the door and let himself in.</p><p>“No!” She yelled, but it was too late. He was already on his way to the toilet when she peeked her head out the glass door of the shower.</p><p>Thank God the glass on the shower door was blurred out all the way up to shoulder height. She did not want him seeing her. As she peeked at Harry through the clear part of the glass, he turned to look over at her. Their eyes met for a split second before she quickly turned away. </p><p>“Hoping for a little peep show, sweet cheeks?” He chuckled menacingly at her.</p><p>“Gross,” she mumbled. He laughed as he flushed the toilet.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Harry!” She yelped as the shower water turned scalding from his flush.</p><p>“Sorry, love,” he said, stepping up in front of the sink, running his hands through his tousled curls.</p><p>She scoffed again and turned her back to him, just in case he decided to peep over into the shower. She stood frozen, waiting for the shower to cool down a bit. She just wanted Harry to take care of his business and leave the bathroom. She felt weird enough as it was after having that dream, they didn’t need to add to it.</p><p>After a few moments, Savannah realized she never heard him leave the bathroom and wondered if her mind was so loud inside her head that she just missed it. Craning her neck to see, she noticed the smug bastard sitting on the bathroom countertop watching her silhouette in the shower.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” She gasped, appalled by him.</p><p>“Your body is <em> bangin’ </em>, sweet cheeks,” Harry exclaimed, with an arrogant grin on his face.</p><p>“Screw you, deviant!” She snapped, snaking her arm out of the shower door to grab her towel.</p><p>“Get out of here,” she threw at him as she shut the shower off and covered herself up.</p><p>“Not a chance,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she grumbled under her breath. </p><p>Harry was smiling smugly as she stepped out of the shower, his eyes focused on her. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and she could see a noticeable bulge in them. She couldn’t tell if it was due to having an erection, or if it was just his natural girth. Either way, she knew she needed to stop gawking at his manhood. She forced her eyes away as she tucked the towel tightly around her body, trying to ring out the water in her hair with another towel. </p><p>“Do like what you see?” Harry asked confidently. Savannah rolled her eyes at him with a glare. He was licking his lips again as he watched her.</p><p>“I’m not going to fuck you, so you can just stop eyeing me like you’ll ever have a chance at seeing me naked,” she shot at him. He let out a hearty, amused laugh.</p><p>“If I <em> wanted </em> you to fuck me, you would,” he said as arrogantly as possible. She let out a boisterous laugh. He had a lot of fucking nerve.</p><p>“You’re so sure of yourself, aren’t you, Styles?” She asked him and he nodded smugly. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I get all I need from Niall,” she assured him with her own smugness. </p><p>Harry jumped down off the counter top swiftly and was suddenly standing incredibly close to her. She took in a ragged breath as she hugged the towel to her body, feeling extremely nervous. She found herself silently wondering if her dream started out the same way. <em> Fucking hell, he was trouble </em>. </p><p>“I could fuck you right here, right now and satisfy you a hundred times better than Niall <em> ever </em> could,” Harry boasted, his eyes so serious as he looked down into hers. She couldn’t believe he’d just said something like that to her.</p><p>“You better not <em> touch </em> me,” she snapped, her voice wavering, but she wasn’t scared of him in the slightest. She was actually intrigued that someone could spew out that much self-confidence.</p><p>“Or what?” Harry questioned – his voice deep and sexy as he moved closer to her. </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat as his body pinned her against the bathroom wall. His hands found the wall and locked her in place. She still wasn’t scared – she was excited. It was exhilarating to be pushed like that. Harry’s left hand snaked down from the wall as his right one found the back of her neck. He crashed his lips to hers seconds before she felt his left hand between her legs, touching her most private of parts. She choked back a gasp, frozen in place. </p><p><em> What the fuck was happening? </em> </p><p>It took her a moment to process, but her brain finally synced back up with her motor skills. Her hands flew up to his chest and pushed him as hard as she could away from her. She had to grab the towel before it fell, but she had it clutched tightly against her by the time Harry’s vision met hers again. </p><p>“Get the <em> fuck </em> off me!” She screamed. His smug smile found its way back to his lips and he chuckled playfully.</p><p>“Bastard!” She yelped before she fled the bathroom. She ran to Niall’s room and slammed the door. She froze in place, her back to the door. </p><p><em> What the fuck just happened? </em> </p><p>She should have felt violated, but she couldn’t help but feel tingles all over her body from him. She’d never been man-handled like that before and it was exciting. <em> Adventurous </em> – the term Harry used to describe sex earlier that week. Why was she feeling that way? And why did the thought and feel of Harry’s hands and mouth on her stimulate her the way it did?</p><p>Savannah didn’t tell Niall about her morning run-in with Harry. It was pure sexual harassment that she endured, yet she still couldn’t get her mind off it. She was disgusted with herself for liking it so much. </p><p>That night Harry had another female over, moaning wildly as he gave it to her. And instead of wanting to throw-up, Savannah couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if it were her in there instead of the no-named bimbo. </p><p>She initiated sex that night with Niall. She was feeling frisky and wanted to have <em> fun </em> and <em> adventurous </em> sex. </p><p>“I missed you today,” she said, kissing Niall’s neck.</p><p>“I missed you too,” Niall said as he watched ESPN on the TV in his bedroom.</p><p>“How much did you miss me?” She asked seductively. Harry shouldn’t be the only one always getting some in this household.</p><p>“A whole bunch,” Niall said with his eyes still glued to the TV.</p><p>She leaned across him and grabbed for the remote, pushing the power button. Niall’s eyes met with hers quickly.</p><p>“I was watching that,” he said obliviously.</p><p>“And I’m trying to throw myself at you,” she giggled, straddling her body over his.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” He asked, smirking as his hands found the tops of her thighs.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” she said, pulling her tank top over her head, leaving her chest bare.</p><p>“<em> Mm </em>,” Niall moaned as he reached up to fondle her bare breasts.</p><p>“That’s more like it. Sports can wait,” she said, leaning down to kiss his lips.</p><p>“Sure,” he said, smiling against her lips.</p><p>Savannah kissed down Niall’s chest slowly as her fingers found the waistband of his boxer shorts, pulling them down and off his body. She came back up and wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to pump it slowly.</p><p>“<em> Ohhhh </em>,” Niall breathed, closing his eyes to feel the pleasure.</p><p>She leaned down and closed her mouth around it, dipping down on it in a few fast successions as he moaned. It was just enough to really get him going. She pulled up, removing her own underwear and straddled herself over the top of him, dipping down onto him. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as she enveloped around him.</p><p>Savannah looked down at him as she began a slow rhythm on top of him. Niall gripped onto her hips as his eyes met with hers. There were no words spoken as she moved atop him – their eyes locked on one another. The faster she moved the louder her moans became. She wasn’t looking for the deep meaningful sex that Niall was notorious for. She wanted it wild and fun and adventurous.</p><p>“What has gotten into you?” Niall asked, smirking up at her as she rode him.</p><p>“Nothing. I just really missed you today,” she breathed out heavily.</p><p>“I missed you too, baby,” he told her as his hand snaked up to grab her breast.</p><p>The sex was fast and so <em> fucking </em> good. It was a rare circumstance to have her on top. It was usually Niall leading above her. But she realized how much more she liked being on top. After they both came, Savannah collapsed down on top of him trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“That was different,” Niall chuckled.</p><p>“Did you like it?” She asked, pulling up to look him in the eye.</p><p>“I did,” he said, smiling satisfyingly at her.</p><p>“Good,” she said, kissing his chest as she snuggled up to him.</p><p>…</p><p>The next morning, Niall was gone <em> again </em>. He was literally spending all his free time at the studio. And Savannah couldn’t blame him. Music was his passion. She was incredibly happy for him to be doing what he loved every day.</p><p>When she walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, Harry was sitting at the island counter drinking tea and reading the newspaper.</p><p>“Good morning, sweet cheeks,” he greeted her without even taking his eyes off the paper. Savannah grunted at him, not caring if it offended him. He annoyed her to no end, so she couldn’t care less if she did the same back. </p><p>“You were quite the vixen last night,” he stated. Her head snapped in his direction and caught the devious smile playing across his lips.</p><p>“What? Do you sit outside the door and listen to us having sex?” She spat at him.</p><p>“I didn’t have to last night. Your moans and grunts were echoing through the entire flat. It made for quite the visual,” he chuckled. Savannah scoffed and shook her head at his disgusting words.</p><p>“Plus, I could still feel your warmth on my hand,” he said, bringing his left hand up to his cheek in a loving fashion.</p><p>“Uhh, you’re vile,” she snapped, glaring at him.</p><p>“Am I?” He asked, quirking his eyebrow at her.</p><p>She turned away from him to pour herself a cup of hot water from the kettle so she could make her own tea, completely ignoring his words. Within seconds he was standing behind her. </p><p>“You must not have told Niall. I was expecting him to burst into my room and defend your honor,” Harry breathed against her neck.</p><p>Savannah quickly turned around toward him, trying to move her body away from him, but he had her pinned against the counter.</p><p>“Harry…” She breathed, her voice wavering. She caught the glimmer in his eye at that fact.</p><p>“It must not have been too traumatizing,” he said, his eyes dancing over her cleavage. </p><p>Her breathing hitched and she could tell he noticed, because his eyes met hers a second later.</p><p>“Tell me to leave you alone. Tell me that you don’t want this,” Harry breathed against her lips.</p><p>She inhaled sharply, but couldn’t find her voice. Her eyes stared relentlessly into his. She should have been pushing him away. She should have known better. Niall’s face should have been in her mind at that moment, but it wasn’t. It was just Harry. She couldn’t see passed the man standing in front of her, coaxing her to let her guard down – to let her naughty side come out and play</p><p>His right hand found the back of her neck and his left hand pulled on her hip before his lips were smashed against hers again. This time her lips reciprocated, moving against his in a silky, fluid motion. His tongue darted into her mouth without warning and she was more than accommodating. His hands were pulling her as close as they could to his body with great force and it felt remarkable to be dominated like that. </p><p>Before she could talk herself out of it, her arms were wrapping around his neck as both his hands fell to her backside, pulling her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her in his arms. She could feel the hardness growing in his pants as her body pressed against his. It was like their mouths were fighting for dominance, even though she knew, in the end, he would win. She wanted him to win.</p><p>Harry walked her across the room and set her down on the center island as their mouths detached momentarily from one another. He ripped the tank top off of her body, leaving her bare chest gapping at him. His mouth found hers again as his hands groped at her breasts. He trailed kisses down her neck and clamped his mouth around her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked and nipped before doing the same to its partner. Her head fell back as she moaned quietly. </p><p>“Louder,” he demanded. When she didn’t comply, he lightly bit down on her nipple to get her to react. She moaned loudly and he smiled deviously at her reaction. Her fingers wound tightly into his messy curly hair as he continued toying with her hardened nipples. </p><p>“Lay back,” he commanded and she complied immediately. </p><p>His hands reached out to fondle her breast before they moved down to the waistband of her pajama pants, which just so happened to be a pair of Niall’s. Harry ripped them down in one fluid motion, taking her panties off with them. His palm grazed over her womanhood as she looked down her naked body to see him gawking at her form. Lust filled his eyes and it turned her on so entirely that it almost scared her. But she was too engulfed in him to ask any questions or to see reason.</p><p>Harry pushed open her legs and quickly bent down, putting his mouth on her. He moaned against her warmth as he found her clit and began suckling at it. </p><p>“<em> Ohh!” </em> She gasped. It was a very rare occasion for Niall to go down on her. She’d never had someone between her legs that took charge like Harry did.</p><p>“That’s right, baby. Let me hear you,” he coaxed her with his voice and mouth. As he teased and sucked at the delicate nub, her body jerked and writhed with pleasure, her fingers gripped into his hair.</p><p>“Oh, god,” she moaned.</p><p>“Louder,” he demanded.</p><p>“Fuck, Harry!” She moaned louder.</p><p>“That’s right,” he cooed. </p><p>He teased and sucked rapidly, making her whole body shake. She felt like her whole lower half was on fire.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck. <em> Now. </em> Ohhhh!” She screamed as she came for him. </p><p>He then stood in front of her pulling his own pants down before swiftly plunged himself into her wet depths without a word. </p><p>“<em> Ohh!” </em> She gasped as he filled her up.</p><p>“You like that?” He grunted as he began to pump in and out of her using her hips as leverage.</p><p>“Yes,” she said as her fingers gripped the side of the island counter.</p><p>“Louder,” he dictated.</p><p>“YES!” She bellowed.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. You feel so good,” he moaned as he threw his head back, still pumping in and out of her.</p><p>“Faster,” she told him. He obliged instantaneously pushing harder and faster, giving her exactly what she wanted and needed.</p><p>“Ohhh, god,” she moaned loudly.</p><p>“Let me hear you,” he grunted.</p><p>“Ohh, <em> god!” </em> She moaned as her hands moved up to grasp her own breasts in her hands.</p><p>“Oh, I like that,” he said, smirking as her eyes finally made contact with his jade orbs. He was incredibly gorgeous and she couldn’t appreciate it fully until that moment – until he was fucking her.</p><p>“Faster,” she commanded once again. His hands gripped onto her thighs tightly as he began slamming into her as fast and as hard as he could.</p><p>“Oh, god damn it! Oh, right there!” She squealed as he began hitting her spot right on. It was so right on that she thought she might pass out from the pleasure emanating throughout her body. His grunts were coming out loud and deep – almost barbaric.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Jesus </em>. That feels so fucking good,” she screamed. Within seconds she was spilling herself for him again. Her body quivered combatively underneath him.</p><p>“<em> Ohhh </em>,” he moaned as he came inside of her forcefully.</p><p>His body half collapsed on top of hers as the two of them recovered from the mind-blowing fucking they just experienced. Their breathing was ragged and hard to come by and their bodies were wrapped in a thin sheathing of perspiration from the sexual workout. </p><p>Once he caught his breath, he stood up, grabbing his pants from the floor and pulled them up his body. </p><p>“Thanks for that,” he said as she sat up on her elbows looking at him, feeling stunned. </p><p><em> That was it? </em> He just fucked her senseless and he was just going to say something as unaffected as ‘thanks for that’? </p><p>Harry walked back over to his tea and took a sip. </p><p>“Blah. Cold,” he said before he moved toward the sink and dumped it out. Savannah was in completely awe over his absolute apathy. <em> Really that was it? </em> </p><p>She quickly hopped down from the counter and gathered her clothes from the floor. Without another look at him, she went up to the bathroom and showered him off of her. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell did she just do? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Later that day as Savannah was cowering in Niall’s bed, dreading his arrival, she couldn’t help but play the memories of Harry fucking her on the center island counter over and over again in her head. She was feeling extremely guilty over it, but she couldn’t help but relish over the fact that she’d never been so sexually pleased in her entire existence. She could still feel him pounding into her. She could still hear the slapping of their skin as it met over and over. She could still feel the pleasure raking through her body as she came <em> twice </em> for him. She tried to displace the memories of their little tryst. She honestly tried, but once a person gets a taste from someone it’s nearly impossible to shake away that hunger. </p><p>Savannah heard the bedroom door open and then close as her heart constricted in her chest. It was <em> do or die </em> time. Niall was home and she was paralyzed.</p><p>“Savannah?” She heard Niall’s soothing Irish voice.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she groaned, hiding in his big white fluffy comforter.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, concern in his tone.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she said again, her head still buried in his plush pillows.</p><p>“I’ve got something for you,” he said sweetly. </p><p><em> Oh, God</em>. She did not deserve anything from this loving man. She looked up to see <em> Mr. Perfect </em> carrying a vase with a dozen red roses in it. Her heart dropped. Her entire cardiovascular system dropped. She was exceedingly disgusted with herself.</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” she breathed out. That statement could not have been any closer to the truth.</p><p>“I just wanted to brighten your day. I know I’ve been gone a lot lately at the studio and I just wanted to make it up to you,” he said, sitting down next to her on the bed, placing the vase on the night stand.</p><p>“They’re… they’re beautiful,” she said, looking at the flowers.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Niall cooed as he kissed her forehead. Her heart was heavy as he showed her the affection she no longer deserved from him. </p><p>Niall proceeded to crawl into bed next to her. The warmth resonated off of him, in turn, warming her.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Niall breathed against her neck before trailing warm kisses down it. She was slowly but surely relaxing in his arms. She knew where his foreplay was headed. She knew where it was headed when he first crawled into the bed. The way he was turning her on, was pushing all other memories and thoughts out of her brain. It was just her and Niall.</p><p>Niall’s slow, methodical love-making was therapeutic. Her tensed muscles relaxed underneath him. She knew it was what she needed – for the rest of her life, she needed Niall next to her to calm her and center her world. She knew what happened between her and Harry was a colossal mistake and she would never let it happen again. </p><p>She didn’t tell Niall about it. She didn’t have the nerve or the decency to come clean about it. It would only hurt him. After all, it was only a one-time thing – <em> a mistake</em>. </p><p>That night Harry didn’t bring home a random girl to fornicate with. All was quiet on his side of the condo. It was gratifying to Savannah. As much as she tried to deny it, it pleased her to no end that she was satisfaction enough for him not to go and hump some hussy like he did so many other nights. Then she realized it made <em> her </em> the hussy. </p><p>Nothing else happened between Savannah and Harry the rest of the week. She liked to tell herself she was exercising her self-control, but she knew she significantly lacked self-control when it came to Harry Styles. What happened between them earlier in the week was the most rock solid proof of that. In the few days that passed after Savannah and Harry’s little tryst, she’d steered clear of any run-ins with him. If she headed to the bathroom, she looked both ways down the hallway and booked it to and from Niall’s room. If she went to the kitchen to get sustenance, she did so with the quickness, darting around like a crazy person.</p><p>Harry’s behavior toward Savannah had changed considerably. He was completely apathetic toward her, like he didn’t even need to bother with her anymore. He got his taste and needn’t go out of his way to even acknowledge her anymore. His sexual comments and his come-hither looks had ceased and Savannah was left feeling diminished. <em> Why did he make her feel that way? </em> She felt rejected and taken advantage of. It hurt deep down and she had no idea why she let something Harry Styles did or didn’t do affect her so much. He meant nothing to her. He meant <em> less </em> than nothing to her. </p><p>By the end of the week, Savannah was overjoyed to be moving back into her apartment. One more day left alone at Niall’s place and then he would be home to drive her and her belongings back to her apartment. </p><p>On her last morning there, she knew for a fact that Harry didn’t come home the night before, so she let herself enjoy the morning. She actually cooked herself breakfast instead of grabbing cold cereal. As she was halfway into making herself pancakes, she heard the front door open. </p><p><em> Fuck-fuck-fuckity-fuck</em>. </p><p>She knew it wasn’t Niall. It was entirely too early to be him. Savannah winced as she heard footsteps patter toward the kitchen. It took her a second to realize she was holding her breath. Her back was to <em> him </em> and she was just waiting. She had no clue what she was waiting for, but she stood there like a fool, frozen in place. </p><p>“Your pancake is burning,” she heard him say.</p><p>“Shit!” She gasped as she looked down at the smoldering breakfast cake in the pan. She flipped it, revealing its blackened underside. <em> God damn it</em>. She silently seethed over the fact that Harry was making a fool out of her.</p><p>She threw the burnt pancake into the trashcan and threw the pan in the sink, suddenly feeling too nauseated to eat anything. She could feel his eyes on her and it bothered her, but also engrossed her mind in the most exciting way possible. She needed to know what he was thinking. She needed to know what his eyes were saying. She slowly turned to meet his gaze. His eyebrow was cocked in a peculiar fashion. He was amused by her hasty behavior.</p><p>“What?” She shot at him, feeling out of control with her emotions.</p><p>She hated feeling out of control. She was a persnickety person and rarely let herself get carried away with anything. And with Harry, she let herself get carried away all too easy </p><p>“Nothing,” he replied, a smirk dancing across his lips. She’d only known him for a little over a week, but she knew he wasn’t one to hold his tongue. She felt like she was in the <em> twilight zone</em>. His behavior resembled one of a bipolar person’s. Night and day. Up and down. </p><p>She scoffed and moved to clean up the rest of the mess she made with the pancake batter. </p><p>“I was kind of hoping for some pancakes,” she heard his voice reverberate from behind her.</p><p>“Then make them yourself,” she barked, tossing the bowl of batter indignantly on the counter, before walking out of the kitchen without another glance in his direction. She went back to Niall’s room so she could catch her breath. She hated the way Harry made her feel. </p><p>Savannah spent the rest of the day packing up all her belongings into suitcases so that once Niall arrived home, he would be able to take her straight back to her place, away from his evil step-brother and his unsettling glances. But as the day drew into the evening, Niall still hadn’t shown up to bring her home. He must have let his work engross him so thoroughly that he lost all track of time. She tried calling him but it went straight to voicemail. He often turned his phone off so not to be distracted when recording. It must have been one of those times.</p><p>Savannah brought her bags to the front door, eager to get the hell out of there as soon as possible. She sat down on the couch in the living room tapping her foot nervously, waiting for her ride. The second Niall walked through the door she was going to insist they leave. </p><p>…</p><p>“Savannah,” she heard as she was brought back to consciousness. She must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Niall to come home.</p><p>“Niall?” She asked before her vision could come into focus.</p><p>“No,” she heard. Her eyes were met with Harry’s as he towered over her, his hand still on her arm.</p><p>“Wha-what is going on?” She asked, sitting up, shrugging his hand off of her.</p><p>“Niall called me and asked me to drive you home. He said he tried to call you, but didn’t get an answer,” Harry informed her.</p><p>“What?” She asked, fondling her pockets for her phone. <em> Where the hell was her phone? </em> </p><p>She stood up, walking over to the door where her things were and dug in her purse. She pulled out her <em> iPhone </em> to check it. Niall indeed called and she missed it. <em> Damn it. </em></p><p>“So, do you need a ride?” He asked. She looked up at him and then back at her luggage. She really did not want to stay another night.</p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do… or should I say better <em> people </em> to do?” She jeered at him.</p><p>“The night is young,” he replied smugly. She rolled her eyes at him. <em> Grotesque. </em> </p><p>She wouldn’t let Harry help her bring her things to his <em> Range Rover</em>. She did it herself. <em> Who needed Harry Styles anyway? </em></p><p>The ride to her apartment was silent, except for the occasional direction she would have to communicate. She stared out the passenger window otherwise, as to not meet his gaze at any point during the drive. Harry got out once they arrived, but again, she did not let him help her with her bags.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need any help? I could just come up with you…” He started.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” she scoffed at him, sending a glare his way.</p><p>“Just thought I’d be nice,” he said, holding his hands up in protest.</p><p>“Since when have you ever been nice?” She shot at him, her words full of malice.</p><p>“You don’t know anything about me, sweet cheeks,” he shot back, eyeing her.</p><p>“You’re right, I don’t. And I don’t plan on ever knowing you,” she said before she turned her back on him and walked away.</p><p>…</p><p>Two weeks. Savannah had two uninterrupted weeks without Harry Styles. She was finally feeling level-headed and in control of her emotions again. She hadn’t been back to Niall’s house since she left, insisting he come to her apartment if he wanted to spend the night with her. </p><p>She’d just gotten home from having an early dinner with her parents and she was ready for a peaceful night of relaxation. Niall was mixing in the studio that night, so she knew he would be preoccupied for the night. She planned on opening a bottle of wine and perhaps watching a thing or two on television. <em> Exciting</em>. Right as she popped the cork on the bottle of chardonnay, her phone buzzed urgently on the counter top. <em> One new text message</em>. </p><p>It was from a number she didn’t recognize. She opened the text, curiously. <em> It’s not the same around here without u parading around in ur panties, </em> it read<em>. </em>After reading it, she knew exactly who it was, but she pretended like she didn’t.</p><p><b>Savannah: </b> <em> Who is this?  </em></p><p><b>Harry: </b> <em> Cmon, swt chx. Don’t act like u don’t know. </em> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at his awful texting grammar.</p><p><b>Savannah: </b> <em> What do you want? </em></p><p><b>Harry:</b> <em>On my way over.</em> </p><p>What the fuck? Was he serious?</p><p><b>Savannah: </b> <em> What? No. Absolutely not.  </em></p><p>She didn’t receive a response back. She felt nauseated and elated at the same time. She was not his god damn booty call, but on the other hand, it excited her that he wanted her to be. <em> Fuck</em>. It didn’t take long before she heard a rap on her door. She opened it a smidge to see Harry standing in front of her.</p><p>“Go away,” she told him.</p><p>“Not happening,” he said confidently.</p><p>“Goodbye, Harry,” she said, trying to shut the door, but he pushed his way in. She groaned as he pushed passed her into the apartment.</p><p>“You’re not welcome, Harry,” she told him.</p><p>“Don’t play coy with me, sweet cheeks. I know you’ve been waiting,” he said and she scoffed loudly.</p><p>“For what?” She snickered.</p><p>“For this,” he said, pushing her up against the wall, kissing her forcefully.</p><p>She was ashamed at how easily her body melted into his. He was right, she was waiting, whether she consciously knew it or not. His hands were greedy while exploring her body. She moaned when his mouth ravished the nape of her neck. </p><p>“Let me hear you,” he said as his hand grasped fervently over her throat. She felt the dominance in everything he was doing and couldn’t help but fawn over it.</p><p>“Van, let me <em> hear </em> you,” he growled. He called her ‘Van’. Her younger sister was the only person that ever called her Van, because when she was little she wasn’t able to call her by her full name. </p><p>His hands forcefully pushed up her shirt and wedged them inside of her bra onto her breasts as his mouth held her neck hostage. He groped hungrily. Her head dropped back against the wall, savoring the feeling of his hands and mouth on her. She let out a loud guttural cry in response to Harry’s request.</p><p>“Just the way I like it,” Harry grunted as he thrust himself against her center. She let out another moan and he chuckled.</p><p>“I can give you what you need, baby,” he warranted as he pulled her shirt over her head. </p><p>As he worked on unbuttoning her skinny jeans, she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He pushed her jeans down her hips before she kicked out of them. She grabbed at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one fell swoop. He looked at her with manic, lust filled eyes and Savannah couldn’t help but bask in the moment before his lips greedily took hers once again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her to him. There was no fighting the captivation he had over her.</p><p>Harry pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, walking her toward the living room where he laid her down on the oversized ottoman in front of her couch. He looked down at her almost naked body and moaned inwardly. Savannah sat up on her elbows eyeing him as his gaze danced over her body. She sat up fully and grasped his belt buckle in her hands before she began unfastening it. As soon as his pants and boxers were at his ankles, she took his shaft in her hands and began pumping it gently. His head fell back as he groaned in pleasure.</p><p>Savannah was pleased to see that Mr. Styles was well-endowed indeed. She should have known by the way he filled her up so tightly the time before. As she pumped his appendage, she felt the pre-cum seep onto her hand. Instinctively, she bent forward and lapped it up with her tongue. Another groan escaped his lips at the feel of her tongue on the head. She looked up at him as she let his penis enter her mouth. He was looking down at her with a devious look on his face, which made her absolutely ache for him. She sucked and teased and stroked his shaft as he moaned and groaned and jerked in response. His hand was on the back of her head guiding her mouth up and down his manhood at his discretion. And when he wanted her to stop, he gripped her hair in his fist. </p><p>“I’m gonna fuck you,” he breathed, meeting her gaze again. She smirked and laid back on the ottoman, ready for him.</p><p>“Turn over,” he commanded.</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow at him before obediently turning over. He grabbed her by the hips, positioning her on all fours before forcefully entering her. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her up greedily. He moaned as he began pumping in and out of her. Savannah bit her lip to suppress her groan as he pushed and pulled inside of her. He held onto her hips roughly, thundering himself inside her. </p><p>“Let me hear you, Van,” he ordered and she let out a boisterous moan.</p><p>“Perfect,” he cooed as his hand left her hip and snaked its way down to cup her breast.</p><p>“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” he demanded.</p><p>“Fuck me. Just fuck me, Harry,” she moaned loudly.</p><p>“Good girl,” he said as both his hands gripped tightly onto her hips again. </p><p>After a great deal of thunderous thrusts into her depths, her cell phone started ringing from the couch.</p><p>“H-hold on,” she said, stabilizing herself. Harry’s movements halted, but he growled under his breath in disapproval. Savannah pulled away from him and he slid out of her.</p><p>“H-hello,” she answered without even looking at the caller ID.</p><p>“Savannah?” She heard Niall’s unmistakable voice from the other end.</p><p>“Niall!” She yelped, her eyes wide. She heard Harry chuckle lightly before she glared at him. He didn’t like that and grabbed her hips pulling her toward him. She was on her back now on the ottoman.</p><p>“Why are you breathing so heavily?” Niall asked curiously.</p><p>“I’m… I’m working out,” she lied and Harry smirked as he positioned himself over her opening. She swatted at his hand on her hip for him to stop, but he executed his intention. He slid back into her with ease.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Well, I was thinking I would come over. I miss you,” Niall told her. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head from his words. His step-brother was currently fucking her in her living room and he wanted to come over?</p><p>“Uh, when?” She gasped. Her voice came out about an octave higher than its normal pitch.</p><p>“I’m wrapping up things here, so I’ll probably be there in a half an hour or so,” Niall told her. Half an hour? She could manage that.</p><p>“Oh. That sounds good,” she said breathy and discordant. Harry was pumping in and out of her at record speed and the pleasure that was raking over her body was excruciating at the moment.</p><p>“Good. Do you need anything?” He asked. <em> Only your forgiveness</em>.</p><p>“No, no. I’m good,” her voice quivered because of Harry’s relentless battering. Harry smirked deviously above her. <em> Mother fucker</em>.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll see you in a few,” Niall told her.</p><p>“Okay. B-bye,” she said, hanging up without another word. Harry chuckled under his breath as he continued his assault on her.</p><p>“Oh, fuck,” She groaned as she threw her head back in pleasure.</p><p>“You like?” He questioned animatedly.</p><p>“You are an <em> asshole!” </em> She yelled. Seconds later her orgasm ripped through her.</p><p>“God damn it! <em> Ohhhh,” </em>she screamed loudly. </p><p>Harry was still going at it once her body stopped shaking. She had no idea how he had anything left in him after the way he was pounding into her. Just then, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a loud groan, releasing himself into her. His movements ceased and he collapsed on top of her. </p><p>“You are a fucking asshole, you know that?” She said, smacking his arm. He chuckled again as he rolled off of her.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you were doing? Do you want Niall to know you’re fucking his girlfriend?” She asked as the anger rippled through her.</p><p>“You just need to know that when you’re with me, you’re <em> with </em> me,” he said as his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?” She shot at him.</p><p>“When I am fucking you, you’re mine. Nothing else takes priority,” he dictated. She knew it wasn’t a request. Harry was calling the shots. It was his show. Savannah found herself obediently nodding.</p><p>“Say it,” he ordered.</p><p>“Nothing else takes priority,” she said, folding at his demand.</p><p>“Good girl,” he said before he crashed his lips into her. <em> What did she just get herself into? </em> When they pulled apart, he sat back on his elbows on the ottoman, his cock resting against his stomach.</p><p>“What are you doing? You need to leave!” Savannah said, snapping out of her make-shift <em> Stockholm Syndrome</em>. He chuckled at her, his eyes jovial.</p><p>“Harry! I’m serious! Your brother is going to be here any minute!” She said, standing up, frantically gathering up his clothes before throwing them at him. He laughed again.</p><p>“Harry!” She growled. <em> Bastard</em>. <em> Ugh</em>. She loathed him when he wasn’t fucking her senseless.</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going,” he laughed as he redressed himself. </p><p>Harry was only gone ten minutes when Niall showed up at her door. She was a nervous wreck until she saw her boyfriend’s adoring face. He kissed her breathlessly, sweeping her off her feet. <em> Literally</em>. She was in his arms and he was carrying her to the bedroom. <em> Oh, Lord. </em> She didn’t know if she had it in her to have sex with her boyfriend after just being worked over by his brother less than fifteen minutes before. Niall’s entrancing, delicate rhythm proved to be easily accommodating, though. Savannah was still sore and it took some getting used to, but she handled it well, with a smile on her face. It was easy to adapt for Niall. </p><p>It was also easy to adapt for Harry. And with him, she made a deal with the devil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The next morning Savannah woke up in the loving arms of her boyfriend, Niall. It had been so long since they actually were able to sleep in together, it was almost surreal. </p><p>“Hi, baby,” she breathed in his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He was lying face down in her bed completely naked and she loved the view. She loved having Niall with her in the morning.</p><p>“Hi,” he croaked out with his extra sexy morning voice.</p><p>“I kind of like this,” she said, trailing her finger across his cheek.</p><p>“What? My face?” He smirked.</p><p>“Well, yeah. But <em> this</em>. I like seeing you in the morning. I like that you’re not rushing off to the studio,” she told him.</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>. Well, I do have to go into the studio…” He said, bursting her bubble.</p><p>“Now?” She frowned.</p><p>“Well, no, silly girl. But at some point,” he chuckled before he leaned over kissing her lips.</p><p>“Don’t leave me for your other girlfriend,” she whined playfully.</p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” Niall asked, looking at her oddly. She giggled playfully.</p><p>“The studio,” she clarified and laughed out loud at his reaction.</p><p>“What about the studio?” He asked, confused.</p><p>“She’s your other girlfriend, right?” Savannah giggled.</p><p>“Oh… yeah. But Savannah…” Niall smiled at her.</p><p>“Hmm,” she hummed as he wrapped his arm around her.</p><p>“Nothing compares to you,” he breathed against her lips.</p><p>“Ha. Not even music?” She asked, surprised by his words.</p><p>“Not even music,” he said with a smile. </p><p>It was sweet of him to say, but she knew he didn’t truly mean it. Music was his one true love and nothing or no one would ever come between them. It was nice to hear the lie though. Savannah smiled widely as his lips came down against hers. Niall wedged his body between her legs, pressing himself against her.</p><p>“Oww,” she groaned against his lips.</p><p>“What?” He asked, stopping to look down at her.</p><p>“My… I’m just a little sore… down there. My muscles,” she said awkwardly as she realized why – <em> Harry</em>.</p><p>“From… from last night?” He asked, looking at her oddly.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I think so,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Was I… did I… I hurt you?” He asked, knitting his eyebrows together in concern.</p><p>“No, no. I just… I’m just a little sore. Don’t worry about it, Niall. I’m fine. It comes with the great sex,” she said, smiling uncomfortably at him.</p><p>“Well, I guess morning sex is out of the question then. I’ve got to take a shower anyway,” Niall told her as he rolled over onto his back on the bed.</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>. Can I watch?” She giggled, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>Niall just laughed as he got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom completely naked. Savannah watched his perfect Irish ass walk away with a smirk on her face. Once he disappeared into the bathroom, she took a deep breath in and let it out forcefully. What she was doing with Harry was so stupid, but she couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t control herself when she was with him. Her behavior was ridiculous when she had such an amazing man. But Harry satisfied a need inside of her that she didn’t know she had until he put his hands on her, until he worked her over and over the way he did. </p><p>A little while later, Savannah sat on the toilet brushing her teeth, watching Niall in the shower. Even though her shower curtain was technically considered see-through, it was still pretty blurry. And the whole experience of trying to watch him through it was thoroughly unsatisfying. </p><p>“Savannah? Does it really take that long to brush your teeth or did you drown in the sink?” Niall asked playfully through the noisy water in the shower. She’d been brushing her teeth for a good five minutes, still eyeing him mindlessly in the shower.</p><p>“I was just watching you,” she said, smiling smugly to herself. </p><p>Niall poked his head around the corner of the shower curtain and cocked his eyebrow at her. </p><p>“You’re such a creep, Savannah Blake,” he said, smiling. She laughed as she spit out the remainder of her tooth paste and replaced her tooth brush in its home in the medicine cabinet after rinsing it.</p><p>“Hey, it’s not like I could even see anything. This see-through shower curtain is not very see-through,” she said with a shrug, walking over to kiss Niall square on the mouth.</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>. Hey, get in here you sexy thing,” Niall moaned, grabbing her wrist. </p><p>He pulled her fully into the shower with him as she yelped and giggled. She was still wearing her tank top and panties. Niall was all over that the moment he got her in there. He pulled the wet fabric straight over her head and let it slosh onto the floor of the shower. Savannah giggled as he gave her a devious smirk. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, she gave him a firm but sexy kiss on the mouth.</p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>,” Niall moaned against her mouth.</p><p>“Remember when you were a virgin?” He asked, gripping her tightly in his arms.</p><p>“Vaguely,” she giggled, kissing his lips again. </p><p>Niall’s hands found the sides of her panties and wrapped them around his index fingers. His mouth moved swiftly over her collarbone, sending shivers throughout her body. Making a little whining noise in the back of her throat, she opened her legs just barely, and let Niall slip her panties down slowly. He moved himself a little closer, as he stood upright once again after tossing her panties onto the wet heap of clothing.</p><p>Their kisses intensified a lot quicker than expected, with Niall moving in even closer and pressing himself up against her. She whimpered and slipped her wet arms around Niall’s waist, pulling him toward her. She wanted to be able to touch every single inch of him and she pawed at his wet skin greedily. </p><p>“<em>Mmm</em>, baby,” he panted, backing her up in the tiny shower stall. And she didn’t even have to think, she just moved on auto pilot and let Niall maneuver her against the wall as he started trailing kisses down her neck. Her breathy groans echoed in the small space. Niall’s body obviously agreed with her, because he was hard and ready for her.</p><p>Savannah’s hand slipped down to grab a hold of his penis, twisting and stroking in an off-beat rhythm. It wasn’t going to take very long. She obviously had a major effect on him. She flipped their positions so Niall had his back against the wall, wanting him to fully relax into it. She continued with the motions, slow and teasing but not nearly enough to get him off quite yet. She was enjoying it. She liked seeing the boy’s wriggling body, knowing it was her doing.</p><p>“Savannah… oh, fuck… I-I’m…” Niall moaned, his voice shaky. And then she quickened the speed of her hand. She was stroking, tugging and it was happening quickly. He was coming. Moaning and shaking as his body rode out the long orgasm. Leaning against the wall, Niall took a few seconds to compose himself before even opening his eyes.</p><p>Moments later he reached out to kiss her and then he was kneeling in front of her, trailing soft kisses up her thigh. He coaxed her legs open wider. And it was her turn to stand up against the wall. Niall gently placed one of her legs over his shoulder as she held herself up by the low window ledge in the shower. Niall’s kisses stopped and then she felt his hot wet tongue rubbing circles around her womanhood. And it felt amazing.</p><p>He sucked and nipped at her clit, teasing her to no end causing her body to softly shake from the sheer pleasure. And her toes were curling under her. And the pleasure was becoming more intense. And she was whimpering and moaning. And when Niall’s hand reached up to thumb one of her nipples, she grabbed his hand to suck on his index finger seductively. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back as he continued. And sure enough her body began riding out a lengthy orgasm. And then she relaxed and she was able to catch her breath, just the same way Niall had to earlier. </p><p>“I wish you could do that all day,” she admitted, causing him to laugh, lovingly. </p><p>It wasn’t long after their tryst in the shower that she was seeing him off to go be with his mistress – the studio. And she was left alone. But luckily she was thoroughly satisfied beforehand.</p><p>…</p><p>Two nights later, Harry was at her door again without proper word ahead of time.</p><p>“What if Niall was here?” Savannah scowled at him seconds after she opened the door.</p><p>“Good thing he isn’t,” he said smugly as he invited himself in.</p><p>“Don’t fucking do that shit,” she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him, shooting imaginary daggers into the back of his skull.</p><p>“What shit?” He asked, turning to look at her.</p><p>“Don’t just come in here like you’re the fucking—”</p><p>“Shut up,” Harry told her quickly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me to—”</p><p>“I said ‘shut up’,” he said, pulling her body flush against his before his lips came down to stifle any words that were about to come out of her mouth.</p><p>Her body melted into his, like it always seemed to do automatically whenever she was in his arms. This time Harry wasn’t fucking around. It was strictly sex in its rawest form. He pushed her body down on the ottoman without a word and practically ripped off her clothing. Without bothering to even undress himself fully, he pushed his jeans down and swiftly entered her.</p><p>Savannah gasped because of his roughness, throwing her head back. Harry’s fingers dug into her flesh as he used her thighs as leverage during his rapid assault. She couldn’t help the sounds that were emanating from her throat as his speed picked up faster and faster.</p><p>“Oh, god. <em> Oh, </em> fuck,” she groaned loudly.</p><p>She felt Harry’s hand come up and grasp onto her face positioning it just right so their eyes were staring into one another’s.</p><p>“You’re learning,” he said, smirking deviously at her. She could only assume he was talking about her loud moans, but she was sure they couldn’t be helped either way. Not with the way he was fucking her. There was no way she would be able to hold them in.</p><p>Harry’s eyes stayed on her as his hand trailed down her neck and chest, grasping firmly onto her breast, squeezing it in his fingers.</p><p>“God damn it,” she groaned as the pleasure raced through her body.</p><p>And then both of his hands were back on her thighs, using them to push harder and faster until her body was shaking uncontrollably from orgasm. Just a few more thrusts and Harry was there too.</p><p>When he was done, he pulled out quickly and let his body collapse down next to her on the ottoman on his back. Savannah lay there panting, trying her damndest to catch her breath after that.</p><p>Harry pulled up his obscenely tight jeans and within a second was standing on his feet again, fully clothed. He was even still wearing his shoes. He looked down at her naked body sprawled out for him as his finger came down, swiping across her wet folds.</p><p>“A taste for the road,” he said and stuck his finger in his mouth before he headed straight for the door and left the apartment without another word.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she breathed after the door slammed shut, running her hands through her hair.</p><p>Nothing ever happened to her like that before. It was insane and exhilarating and so fucking right on. </p><p>…</p><p>It was almost a week before Savannah saw Harry again. He showed up at her door the next Thursday night, drunk. Even through his intoxication, she could still see that burning lust in his eyes as he quickly closed the space between them. No words were spoken this time.</p><p>Harry’s lips were very soft and very hot and she could taste the bitterness of the alcohol on his tongue. His fingers slid into her hair and he pulled her closer so there was no option for her but to kiss back. His other hand wandered up her back, first above and then beneath her shirt. Her hands hesitantly rested against his shoulders and then worked up to his hairline, sliding through the curly strands. His hand on her back began pushing up her shirt and she figured it was pointless to resist. It was going to happen. There was no use in pretending to fight for her dignity. She was a puppet when it came to him and he was the one controlling her every move.</p><p>But the thing was, she wanted it just as much as he did. </p><p>Harry’s fingers pulled up her shirt and she stretched her arms above her head so it could be discarded. As it was pulled off, Savannah caught the expression on Harry’s face, which was one of wonder, perhaps well-rehearsed, as his eyes roamed over her chest and down to her fit stomach. His hands were still sliding over her back and peering down at her bra-clad breasts. Harry then, with more grace than she’d ever seen, unhooked her bra in one swift motion. She smiled, which relieved a little bit of tension that was building up inside of her. She felt it seep out of her and she was relaxing once again against him. The straps slid loosely down her shoulders and he pulled it off before his hands came up to cup her breasts. She sucked in a breath as Harry’s thumbs brushed over her nipples, her body going rigid once again. </p><p>“You like that?” Harry whispered, lifting his head to smirk at her.</p><p>Her eyes locked on him as his head dipped down and his mouth found one of her nipples as the other was rubbed and teased by his thumb. Savannah moaned as loudly as she could because she knew it was what he liked.</p><p>“I’ve taught you well,” Harry breathed, continuing his assailment on her breasts.</p><p>Harry’s other hand was now roaming freely over her thigh, up to her crotch, palming her through her pants. And she didn’t even realize how excited she got until she felt the all too familiar warm, wet sensation and it made her want to be naked with him.</p><p>She could feel Harry’s erection still pressing against her leg and she didn’t want there to be denim and cotton in the way – just skin on skin. Harry knew it. He’d been there time and again and he knew when the writhing of a female’s body was for need and not just lust.</p><p>He removed himself completely from her and was rewarded with a desperate little whine as her body arched for more touches from him. Savannah’s eyes scanned Harry’s to find out why he would possibly deny her in such a way. Harry just smirked again and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it to the side. Her eyes were hungry. She wanted it all, but Harry was in charge. She knew not to even protest, or fidget. She just let him have his way. There was no denying how much she enjoyed his dominance. </p><p>The way he popped open the button of her jeans with little effort, slid the zipper down and put his hand inside. She moaned uncontrollably, feeling Harry’s fingers in between her legs. Warm through the cotton of her underwear. </p><p>Harry began slowly maneuvering her into the living room, toward the couch. Harry sat down as he pulled her jeans and panties down her thighs to the floor, allowing her to balance her hands on his shoulders as she stepped out of them. He looked at her approvingly, hands trickling up the back of her thighs to rest on her backside. He then tugged her forward to him. And again, she moaned.</p><p>Harry’s lips were working slowly up the inside of her thigh and she knew she was hardly going to be able to keep herself standing if he carried on like that. His mouth reached the top of her thigh, his cheek brushing the front of her vagina. And she whimpered and purred and then whimpered some more as Harry nibbled and sucked at a particular spot until it was a tiny purple bruise. His tongue was gliding smoothly up the little crease of skin between her hip and thigh and she was trembling violently and whimpering so loudly she barely heard Harry’s next command of ‘kneel’.  </p><p>She sunk gratefully to her knees onto the couch, straddling Harry’s hips, feeling the throb of his erection through his jeans against her thigh which had just been so wonderfully worshipped. Her hands roamed over Harry’s chest and down to his stomach and then back up his chest, brushing his nipples, feeling something akin to smugness when Harry moaned quietly. </p><p>“Spread your legs a little more,” Harry commanded and she obeyed once more without question. </p><p>She felt his warm, wet fingers sliding between her legs. And she knew to relax and experience all the pleasure she could. Harry’s fingers pressed inside of her, while his other hand held her hip to keep her steady. The small amounts of pleasure, turned into waves of great pleasure through her body. Harry’s warm mouth came down around her nipple once again, sucking it gently, adding to the desire.</p><p>After a few ragged intakes of breaths she felt dizzy – either too much oxygen to her brain or not enough. Harry must have sensed the sway of her body as she tried to center herself once more, because his fingers came out of her and started undoing his own jeans. He lifted her onto the couch next to him so he could push his pants down, along with his black boxer briefs. And it reminded her of the morning when Harry sat atop the bathroom sink wearing only black boxer briefs, watching her in the shower. Thinking back to how her mind instantly wondered if the bulge in his pants was that of an erection or just his natural girth. It registered to her that it was definitely the latter. For one, she saw Harry’s penis in both stages – erect and lax. God wasn’t fucking around when he sized that bad boy. And for two, Harry was held so well together that he wouldn’t have allowed himself to just sit there with an erection like some sort of inexperienced boy. Plus, Savannah was sure if he had an erection that morning, things might have progressed a little further than him just trying to finger her. </p><p>Harry noticed her watching him and he smiled, leaning forward to press his lips to hers again. She found herself being pulled forward again by one of Harry’s hands, the other was holding his penis and she knew how it was going to go. She lifted herself up and wriggled forward, drawing in a sharp breath as he pushed himself inside of her. Harry was positively purring as her body closed around him. </p><p>“Ride me,” Harry demanded and Savannah began jerking up and down at once. <em> Up and down, up and down</em>.</p><p>The sparks of electricity which jolted through her body with every thrust invigorated her. Her heart was pounding in alternate beats to Harry’s as she closed her eyes, relishing in it all. And it was all in rhythm, slowly, gradually building up. Harry added kisses to her chest which felt so sharp against her hot skin. Their moans were rolling into gasps of pleasure as she began moving faster against him, using the back of the couch as leverage. </p><p>The rhythm didn’t stop because she wouldn’t let it. Her body kept up the pace. Her heart rate and breathing picked up and the motion of their bodies worked with it. Thrusting – shallower, faster, harder. The ripples of pleasure were more regular until they were just a constant hum and Savannah’s gasps were so fast she wondered if she might pass out. Harry lost the rhythm of his body after a while and was letting her move for them both. </p><p>Then both of their bodies tensed, everything stopped, everything, even the sound of their breathing for a second. And then they were both moaning together in tune and the steady motion was lost because she was coming and her body was jerking and she forgot to breathe. </p><p>Their body’s ceased movement, but their hearts beat wildly in their chests. The light was fading and all Savannah could hear was the soft whispering of air as Harry inhaled and exhaled against her ear. </p><p>Her body was limp, lying against Harry’s. Their bare chests pressed smoothly together. Her ear rested against his collarbone and she could hear the frenzied beating of his heart, like a hummingbird in flight. Along with his rapid inhaling, exhaling. She felt amazing. </p><p>What she also felt were her feelings toward Harry start to change. He was no longer a pain in the ass, insufferable lunatic she once pegged him as. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she knew that someone who could deliver that amount of pleasure – that could kiss and touch and satisfy her in such a way could no longer be someone she outwardly loathed. </p><p>And as those feelings were flourishing inside of her, she felt Harry’s hot lips press a tender kiss to her neck. And she knew their arrangement was slowly blossoming into something else – something she didn’t know if she would be able to handle.</p><p>Once his clothes were replaced on his body, Harry snuck out the door without a word. She kind of appreciated the fact that there was no lingering contact. It helped soothe the guilt – if only for a moment.</p><p>It took Savannah a few moments to gather herself up from the couch and head to her bedroom. Harry’s face was bombarding her thoughts and she couldn’t seem to see straight. She kept thinking of that kiss. Something so seemingly insignificant as a tiny kiss on the neck held so much meaning to her. What was going on with her? It wasn’t supposed to go this way. It was supposed to be mindless sex. It was supposed to be purely physical.</p><p>Savannah found herself standing in front of the mirror of the bathroom trying to recognize the person she’d become. A person that cheats on the man she loves – with his step-brother, no less. The guilt was excruciating – especially since she started to <em> feel</em>. </p><p>She was only seconds away from jumping in the shower to wash away the filth, when there was a boisterous knock at her front door. She wrapped her body in her bathrobe, tying it tight before going to answer it.</p><p>It was Harry. But this time she knew something was different. His face was panic stricken. </p><p>“What is it, Harry?” She asked as her eyebrows knit with concern.</p><p>“It’s Niall,” he choked out.</p><p>Her heart constricted as all the blood in her body started to flood to her face. She had never felt as much terror as she did in that moment and she didn’t even know what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“What is it, Harry?” Savannah asked, concerned.</p><p>“It’s Niall,” Harry choked out. </p><p>Her heart constricted as all the blood in her body started to flood to her face. She had never felt as much terror as she did in that moment and she didn’t even know what was going on.</p><p>“He was in a car accident,” Harry told her, his voice wavering. Her legs almost gave out from underneath her from the news. She had to put her hand on the door frame to steady herself.</p><p>“Van!” Harry said, grabbing her other arm to steady her, the sound of actual concern in his voice.</p><p>Was this her punishment for sleeping with his step-brother behind his back? Would she lose him altogether? She couldn’t even fathom it.</p><p>“Car accident?” She gasped as tears welled up in her eyes.</p><p>“Another car hit his,” Harry told her. </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god.  </em>
</p><p>“Is… he… is he…?” She stammered, unable to finish her sentence. Her brain was almost as fragmented as her words were.</p><p>“He’s in the hospital. He’s stable, but unconscious for now. The hospital just called me… I-I am his emergency contact,” Harry informed her. </p><p>Savannah took in a deep cleansing breath. He was okay. <em> Okay</em>. </p><p>“We need to go,” she said immediately, working herself up into a worried frenzy.</p><p>“I’ll drive,” Harry stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Not on your life. You were <em> wasted </em> when you got here earlier. And from the looks of it, you still kind of are,” she shot at him. He nodded sheepishly.</p><p>“I’ve gotta… I’ve got to get dressed,” she said, rushing to her bedroom, pulling off her robe on the way. </p><p>She manically threw on the first thing she could before noticing Harry standing in her doorway watching her. She hadn’t ever seen that look on his face before. It read concerned, but as he looked at her she saw the look of adoration in his eyes. It scared her a little, but she had no choice but to shrug it off. She pushed passed him through the doorway, ignoring his big green eyes that confused her completely. He was right behind her as she grabbed her cell phone and purse, heading to the front door. </p><p>“Keys?” She said once they were in the parking lot, holding her hand out. Harry, without question, placed them in her palm. She walked briskly to the driver side and got in as Harry got into the passenger side of his Range Rover.</p><p>“Hospital?” she asked.</p><p>“<em>Cedar Sinai</em>,” he said, programming it into his navigational system.</p><p>“Don’t bother. I know where it is,” she told him and he immediately quit fiddling with the GPS. </p><p>There wasn’t much talking as Savannah, in a frenzied rush, drove them to the hospital. She couldn’t wrap her head around much and she was sure Harry was feeling the same way. Niall was his friend and step-brother after all. No amount of deception and lies could wipe away a bond as strong as that.</p><p>“Van, it’s going to be okay,” Harry said, placing his hand over hers, steadying her fidgeting.</p><p>She looked over at him, her brow knit as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening since she heard about Niall.</p><p>“You love him, don’t you?” Harry asked, his voice quiet. Savannah’s eyes snapped back to the road. She was completely uncomfortable talking about this with Harry.</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend,” she answered quietly. </p><p>Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Harry nod his head lightly and look back out the windshield. </p><p>When they got to the hospital she was frantically asking anyone she could about Niall’s status and of course no one could tell her anything until Harry piped up and told them that he was family. The nurse then informed them that Niall broke his collarbone and hit his head pretty hard, but his CT scans came back clean. She then told them that Niall had been drowsy while driving and must have fallen asleep at the wheel, swerving into oncoming traffic. Savannah’s heart sputtered and her stomach twisted as tears fell from her eyes. </p><p>Harry’s arms were wrapped around her within seconds, hushing and soothing her. She composed herself in his arms, wanting to be strong for Niall. Harry placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go. They walked down to Niall’s hospital room anxiously, side by side.</p><p>Niall was awake when they went in. The TV was on and he was soundly watching it. Savannah dove to his side, throwing her arms around him as her sobs resonated through the small hospital room.</p><p>“Savannah, I’m okay. It’s okay,” Niall’s soft voice could be heard only by her.</p><p>“No, it’s not okay! It’s not okay, Niall!” She said, pulling away abruptly. Feeling the anger boiling inside her, she smacked him hard on his good arm a few times. Niall’s face looked worried at her reaction.</p><p>“Savannah,” she heard Harry behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. But she shrugged it off. She didn’t want him touching her in front of Niall.</p><p>“Niall…” Her voice broke, her emotions settling.</p><p>“Savannah…” Niall started to say.</p><p>“You need to stop pushing yourself so hard. You’re always in that damn studio! You need to slow down and get some sleep!” She told him, letting him hear just how angry she was. Niall’s face evened out.</p><p> “Savannah, I promise I’ll slow down. I promise,” Niall said and with that she took him in her arms again, careful as to not bump his broken collarbone.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll leave you two alone,” Harry said before he left the room. </p><p>Niall and Savannah didn’t really get any alone time together before a nurse bustled in to check up on him. Savannah excused herself to give the nurse room to move, but not before Niall told her he loved her.</p><p>When she walked out of the hospital room, she knew what she needed to do. She needed to end her fallacious arrangement she had with Harry Styles. She looked up to find him standing down the hallway in a heated argument with a distraught blonde. It had to be one of his many conquests. Who else would he be fighting with when his brother was laid up in a hospital bed? All the more reason to end things with him. </p><p>When the blonde finally stormed off in the opposite direction, Savannah stalked up to him. He turned to her, looking terrified. </p><p>“Have you no decency? Your brother is down the hall in a hospital bed and you have your… your <em> whores </em> coming here starting fights with you in the hospital hallway!” She spewed out angrily – the irony that she was indeed one of his ‘whores starting a fight with him in the hospital hallway’ was lost on her. Harry’s face, for some reason, looked relieved.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sorry about that,” he choked out.</p><p>“<em>Sorry? </em> Ugh, you disgust me,” she said, scrunching up her nose at him. The feelings of loathing were working their way back in.</p><p>“Van…” He said, looking disheartened.</p><p>“Save it, Harry. I was coming out here to tell you that this <em> thing</em>… whatever it is you and I were doing, is over. And seeing this display proves my decision is right,” she told him.</p><p>“Van…” He sighed, looking defeated.</p><p>“No, Harry. I can’t… I can’t keep doing this to him. He’s… <em> gahh</em>… he loves me. I-I need this to be over,” she said as tears filled her eyes once again.</p><p>“Van…” He said again, sadly.</p><p>“God! Stop saying my name like it’s going to change my decision or something. If you have something to say then say it!” She snapped at him. He watched her for a moment, his green eyes steady on hers before he shook his head lightly and walked passed her down the hallway.</p><p>Savannah stayed with Niall until they kicked her out, which was some time after midnight. She walked past the waiting room to see Harry was still sitting in there. His face perked up and he quickly got to his feet when he saw her. </p><p>“What are you still doing here?” She asked him.</p><p>“You have my car keys,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>“Oh,” she said before retrieving them from her purse and placing them in his hand.</p><p>“Do you need a ride?” He asked. She hesitated, but nodded her head. She really didn’t feel like waiting for a cab or the bus.</p><p>They were quiet as Harry drove her back to her apartment. Nothing was said until he pulled up in front of it. She was ready to leave everything unspoken as she made a move to exit the car, but Harry stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.</p><p>“Van…” He said quietly.</p><p>“Look, Harry. It was fun, okay. But I can’t keep doing this. I mean, what kind of people are we? He’s my boyfriend, your step-brother. We are horrible people,” she said, feeling guilty.</p><p>“Savannah, we’re not that horrible, believe me,” Harry scoffed and she growled under her breath. Of course he wouldn’t think it was a bad situation to be in.</p><p>“I knew you would be entirely apathetic about everything. It’s just your nature,” she spat at him.</p><p>“What?” He asked, looking at her annoyed.</p><p>“You’re an asshole. It’s just who you are,” she shot at him. He shook his head angrily, but didn’t retaliate like she thought he would.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Savannah. You’re so blinded and it’s… it’s disappointing,” Harry told her cryptically.</p><p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” She shot at him, her eyes ablaze with anger. But he didn’t answer. He just shook his head heavily, his eyes looking out the windshield ahead of him as his jaw clenched and unclenched.</p><p>“I’m done. Goodbye,” she said before getting out of the car and slamming the door. A moment later, Harry sped off without another incident.</p><p>…</p><p>Harry stayed away as Savannah requested. Niall was out of the hospital and taking it slow. Well as slow as he could despite the Holiday season. It was Christmastime. Niall and Savannah were headed to Ireland to spend Christmas with the Styles/Horan family. She was incredibly nervous to not only be going overseas for the first time, but to be meeting Niall’s family. The fact that Harry would be there was also in the back of her mind. They hadn’t seen much of each other in over a month and Savannah didn’t know how things were going to play out once they were under the same roof again. </p><p>Seeing Harry as she arrived at their parent’s home in Ireland, stirred up something inside of her. Something she thought she buried. Her whole body reacted to him, remembering how he made her feel when they were together. She wondered if it was just her predisposition toward him. Like she was now conditioned to not want, but <em> need </em> him when she saw him. Looking into Harry’s eyes, she knew he felt it too. </p><p>Savannah couldn’t help but feel nervous and anxious and excited and scared all at the same time. She knew for certain, it was going to be a tricky week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Savannah couldn’t even describe the way she felt when they arrived at Niall and Harry’s parent’s home. It was a mix between excitement, terror and self-doubt. Would she make a good impression? Would Niall’s family like her? Would they be happy with who their son chose to spend his life with? But the biggest thing on her mind was, would Harry behave while they were in the same house together for a week? Her biggest fear was having everything with Harry come out during their time with the family.</p><p>“Niall! My baby!” His mom shrieked, wrapping her arms around Niall.</p><p>“Hi, Mum,” Niall said, hugging her lightly.</p><p>“How is your collarbone? I still can’t believe you got into a car accident! I was so terrified when Harry called me!” She told him.</p><p>“It’s doing better. I just got my sling off right before we came,” Niall told her.</p><p>“Oh, thank god. I hate that my baby was broken,” she said in her thick Irish accent, kissing his cheek repeatedly.</p><p>“Niall. Good to see you,” Harry’s father said, shaking his hand, but then abandoning the formalities and pulling him in for a hug. </p><p>Niall hadn’t seen them in months. Savannah could tell it was especially hard on his mother with him living on the other side of the world from them.</p><p>“I am just so happy to have all my children under one roof again!” His mother clapped excited.</p><p>Savannah knew Harry was lurking around the house somewhere because he flew in the day before. She hadn’t seen him in weeks and she was incredibly nervous to be around him again. She knew she lacked a significant amount of self-control when it came to him and she prayed she could keep herself firmly together while they were there. She <em> needed </em>to. She needed to for Niall – for their relationship.</p><p>“Mum, Des. I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Savannah,” Niall said, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her to his side.</p><p>“Oh my goodness. Where are my manners? Hello, love. I’m Niall’s mum, Maura,” she said, hugging Savannah quickly with a welcoming smile plastered across her face. Her Irish accent was even thicker than her son’s and it made Savannah smile.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you. Your home… it’s amazing,” she said, looking around at the massive foyer. Savannah could tell Maura took much pride in her home by the way it was so immaculately decorated.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” she beamed.</p><p>“Des,” Niall said, smiling at his step-father.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I was going to say ‘hi’. I was giving the girl a minute to greet your mother,” he chuckled at Niall. And for some reason it was weird for Savannah to hear his British accent. She knew he was British, but it was weird for her in the moment.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Styles,” Savannah smiled, giving the robust, carefree man a quick hug.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Savannah. Welcome,” he said, giving her a discreet kiss on the cheek as they ended the embrace.</p><p>When Savannah took a step back from Mr. Styles, her eyes found Harry’s behind him. He was standing a cautious distance away from all of them, leaning against the staircase. Their eyes locked on one another and Savannah felt like she was being ambushed by him already and he wasn’t even doing or saying anything. She just knew it was ultimately a bad idea to be under the same roof as him again, but there was nothing she could do about it without arousing suspicions.</p><p>“Harry, have you met Savannah?” Maura asked, looking at her step-son.</p><p>“Oh, yes. We’ve met,” Harry said, cocking his eyebrow at Savannah as he stepped away from the railing he was leaning against, walking toward the group. Savannah wasn’t breathing, because she couldn’t breathe. It was all too close for comfort.</p><p>“Harry’s staying at my flat right now. Remember, Mum?” Niall smiled, oblivious to the conversation that she and Harry were having with their eyes.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. I remember. And Savannah you had to stay there as well?” Maura asked.</p><p>“Hmm, what?” She asked, breaking her eye contact with Harry at the mentioning of her name.</p><p>“You stayed at Niall’s with him and Harry?” She asked.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. About a month or so ago,” she said, nodding, trying her damndest to keep her eyes from Harry’s again.</p><p>“Nice to see you again, Savannah,” Harry said, wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>Savannah <em> really </em> couldn’t breathe. Not with his cologne and sheer presence choking her. Harry didn’t let the hug linger. He knew what he was doing. He wasn’t about to compromise their little situation by being too forward with his step-brother’s girlfriend. No, she could see it in his eyes that he wanted to keep everything a secret – a dirty little arousing secret. His eyes told her it wasn’t over between them.</p><p>Niall’s older brother Greg, his beautiful wife, Denise showed up just before dinner. And Harry’s older sister Gemma showed up as they were eating. Savannah was so happy to finally meet everyone after hearing so much about them from Niall. Unlike Niall’s stories of Harry, the ones of Greg and Gemma were light-hearted and warm. Savannah fell in love with Niall’s entire family the moment she met them and she hoped she made quite an impression on them as well.</p><p>They had a simple dinner, and the family asked Savannah many questions, trying to get to know her. All but one family member – Harry. He sat silently, watching her from across the table as she laughed and talked with his relatives. She tried to pretend the best she could that Harry wasn’t there, but it was challenging. His eyes were fixated on her and it was completely distracting.</p><p>Later that evening, Gemma insisted the family watch <em> A Christmas Carol </em> – which was a Styles family tradition. It was an endearing tale Savannah loved too. She enjoyed that she got to be a part of their family’s Christmas tradition with them.</p><p>Toward the end of the movie, Savannah excused herself to use the restroom, giving Niall a kiss on the cheek before she got up from the couch. Her eyes met Harry’s briefly before she cautiously looked away, even though she could still feel his eyes watching her as she left the den.</p><p>Walking up the stairs, she found the first bathroom she could and went in. It felt good to get out from under Harry’s watchful gaze. If only for a moment. She took a deep breath before she took care of her business. As she was washing her hands, she heard a light knock on the door. Expecting it to be Niall, she opened it. But it wasn’t. Harry pushed in, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“Harry, what are you doing?” Savannah shrieked in a hushed tone.</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>,” he said, quieting her as he moved mere inches from her.</p><p>“No. No. No. I can’t do this,” she growled quietly, pressing her hands to his chest. But she wasn’t pushing him away and she didn’t know why.</p><p>“Savannah, we both know you want to,” Harry cooed, holding onto her hips, pressing his own into her.</p><p>“Harry…” She breathed, watching his lips instead of his eyes. She wasn’t sure which one would be worse. It probably would have been better if she just closed her eyes and not looked at either.</p><p>“I saw it in the way you looked at me tonight. Van, you don’t have to fight it,” Harry said, trying his best to reassure her. </p><p>With every word he said, with every caress of his fingers on her hips, she could feel her walls crumbling. Harry felt it too, because seconds later, he had her up against the wall, crashing his lips against hers. It felt incredible. She missed Harry’s assertiveness, his boldness – the way he just took charge. She could feel her body start to press back into his as the kiss deepened, feeling the hunger. Harry’s hands explored her body freely. Every touch sent an electrical charge through her.</p><p>She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. She could only feel. Harry’s hands were steady and strong, gripping hard against her hips, moving softly up her back, and then up to her breasts, teasing every nerve they touched. His lips were delicate and rough at the same time, kissing her own before making his way down her neck. She stifled a moan, knowing even if Harry wanted her to be vocal she couldn’t, because his whole family was in the same house. Harry’s hands were greedily taking fistfuls of her breasts, working his mouth on her collarbone as she panted as softly as she could, given the circumstances.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” Harry moaned against her heated skin. </p><p>Her breathing hitched in her throat and her stomach clenched. <em> What the hell did he say? </em> In all the times she and Harry were together, they kept it as platonic and emotionless as possible. And now he was calling her ‘beautiful’? But before she could react, there was a soft knock at the door.</p><p>Both Savannah and Harry froze instantly, staring wide-eyed at each other. </p><p>“Babe, are you in there?” She heard Niall’s voice through the door. </p><p><em> Fuck. Fuck. Fuck</em>.</p><p>“Savannah?” Niall called again.</p><p>“H-Hold on, Niall. I’ll be right out,” she called, pushing Harry away from her. </p><p>He stood frozen in the spot where he stumbled back to. Savannah moved swiftly over to the toilet and flushed it, then turned on the sink, so not only would it sound legit, but so that it would drown out their voices.</p><p>“You need to hide,” she told Harry as quietly as possible.</p><p>“Where the fuck am I going to hide?” He spoke hushed, but fast. </p><p>“Uh, the shower. Get in,” she said, ripping open the shower curtain as Harry clambered in. </p><p>Savannah swiftly closed it and then shut off the sink. She shut off the light to the bathroom before opening the door to Niall. He immediately smiled when he saw her.</p><p>“Uh, I wasn’t feeling so well,” she lied, holding her stomach to make it look authentic.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked as his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Oh, I’m feeling much better,” she said with a nod.</p><p>“Glad to hear,” Niall said before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>Savannah edged him away from the bathroom door and down the hallway, praying he didn’t need to use the bathroom after her. Luckily he didn’t. She was in the clear.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Niall said, grabbing her hand.</p><p>“Should I say good night to your family?” She asked. She didn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“Everyone else is headed to bed soon anyway. The movie is almost over. Come on,” Niall said, pulling her into his room.</p><p>“Niall, I am <em> not </em> sleeping in your room with you,” she told him firmly. </p><p>His mom had rules about unmarried couples sharing a room together. All of Savannah’s belongings were brought into the guest bedroom down the hall – next to Harry’s room. But Niall didn’t care. He shut his bedroom door behind them, moving her toward the bed.</p><p>“Who said we were going to sleep? All I said was ‘let’s go to bed’,” Niall said lustfully.</p><p>“Niall! No!” She giggled, swatting at him playfully.</p><p>“Come on, babe. It’s been so long,” he whined, kissing at her neck. It was true, they hadn’t really had the chance to have sex since Niall’s car accident. Now that he got his sling off his arm and was on the road to a full recovery, he was ready to get back to it.</p><p>“Seriously! We can’t have sex in your mother’s house,” she giggled as he nudged her onto her back on the bed. He was on top of her in seconds, his hands freely grazing her body.</p><p>“Yes, we can,” he replied with a devious smile. She giggled before he took her lips hostage.</p><p>He took his time peeling away every bit of her clothing so delicately. He savored every moment, making the experience incredibly agonizing. Her nerves were heightened excessively by Harry’s bathroom touches. And now to have Niall torturing her, was excruciatingly arousing.</p><p>She smiled a little bit and parted her legs, allowing Niall to fit between them. She intertwined her legs with his and slipped her arms up around his neck loosely. He softly pressed his hips against hers, grinding them together. Savannah quietly moaned, just for a moment though – having anyone from Niall’s family hearing her moaning would be mortifying.</p><p>She shifted her hips under his, pressing up against his growing erection. He moaned so quietly and leaned his head down, nuzzling his face against her chest and her hands tangled through his bleached blonde hair, gripping the strands between her fingers. Niall moved his hips in small, slow circles against hers, grinding them together again. Savannah arched her back and tugged his hair a bit harder than before, pressing her hips up a bit more. </p><p>Niall lifted his head off of her chest, pressing his lips to hers again, sliding his tongue along her lips before parting them and massaging her tongue to his. She continued tugging on his hair as they kissed, their hips still moving together. She trailed her other hand down his back, sliding her nails up it afterwards. He moaned into the kiss and deepened it a bit more, adding more pressure, grinding into her a bit harder.</p><p>Savannah whimpered into the kiss and moved her hands further down, reaching his bum, squeezing it firmly. He moaned outwardly, breaking the kiss before he dug his hips forcibly into her again, making her moan purposely.</p><p>“Oh, God, Niall. Just… just do it,” Savannah breathed, her eyes looking straight into his, her breathing completely erratic.</p><p>Niall grinned a bit and slyly slipped himself inside of her without another word. Savannah’s muscles immediately tightened around him as he pressed in as deeply as he could. Her eyes slid closed as she softly moaned, her brows furrowing with gratification. He began to move in and out of her slowly and she groaned as he worked up a steady pace, moving rhythmically in and out of her with each thrust.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>, Savannah,” Niall groaned in her ear, his entire body falling forward. </p><p>If she wasn’t holding onto his hips, he would have completely collapsed against her and the bed. Savannah gripped his hips harder and kept his upper body held up as he continued to thrust into her. She had to fight herself to not make any noise of any kind. And after being taught to be loud during sex with Harry, it was quite a feat.</p><p>Savannah could feel her stomach tightening as the heat deep within her began to spread through her, nearly consuming her with pleasure. Niall groaned her name again in her ear and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her, but failed miserably as her body started to tingle and her toes started to curl in.</p><p>She kissed the top of his shoulder and rested her forehead against it, breathing hotly against his flesh when she finally couldn’t hold back any longer. Niall seemed to be right on pace with her as well, because moments later he came long and hard into her as an incoherent moan broke the near silence. His body trembled above hers as he fought to keep himself going just a little while longer. But it didn’t take very long after for her to get to his level. With a low moan, Savannah came too, tightening her grip around him needing to be as close to him as possible.</p><p>Niall completely collapsed down against her, both of them out of breath. Savannah stayed buried underneath him, resting her head against his sweaty shoulder because she couldn’t seem to move. Not only because of Niall’s weight atop her, but because she was completely exhausted. </p><p>“I love you,” Niall breathed in her ear.</p><p>“I love you too, babe,” she whispered and meant it. She really did love him.</p><p>“I should really go to the guest bedroom,” she added, remembering where they were. Niall nodded as he rolled off of her, allowing her to get up. </p><p>Savannah picked herself up off of his bed, gathering up her discarded clothing. Niall watched from his bed as she replaced each and every piece, trying her best to make herself look like she didn’t just have sex in her boyfriend’s parent’s house.</p><p>“Do I look presentable?” She asked Niall as he lay out naked on his bed.</p><p>“Do I?” He asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Niall, I’m being serious. I don’t want to look disheveled when I walk out of here,” she whined. It meant a lot to her that his family liked her.</p><p>“You’re walking down the hallway,” he laughed, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“I hate you right now,” she said, glaring at him playfully.</p><p>“Well, I love you,” he said with a smile as he sat up in his bed. Savannah pursed her lips at him as he got off the bed and walked to her. He quickly grabbed her in his arms and kissed her lips softly.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Niall said, looking into her eyes sincerely. </p><p>There was that word again. <em> ‘Beautiful’</em>. It made her stomach clench as she thought about Harry saying the same thing to her not twenty minutes before.</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” Savannah told him finally.</p><p>“Alright, babe. Goodnight,” he said, kissing her again.</p><p>“’Night,” Savannah told him as she turned to head out of his room solo. Niall slapped her bum on the way out, causing her to yelp loudly.</p><p>“Niall!” Savannah giggled as he winked at her. </p><p>When she finally left, she walked swiftly down the hallway toward the guest bedroom, hoping she wouldn’t run into anyone, <em> especially </em> Harry. Luckily, she made it without any confrontations. With the door shut behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, she discarded her clothing and replaced them with a tank top and panties, before crawling into bed. Without hesitation, she turned off the light and fell right to sleep. She was completely exhausted from jetlag.</p><p>…</p><p>“Van,” she heard a low voice, waking her up from her peaceful sleep.</p><p>“Hmm,” she breathed, not sure who it was or really what was happening at all.</p><p>“<em>Shh</em>,” she heard them say. Van’s eyes focused through the dark room to see Harry kneeling in the bed with her.</p><p>“Harry! What are you doing in here?” Van said alarmed as she sat up quickly on her knees, clutching the blanket to her body. Which honestly was pointless because Harry had already seen her in more intimate situations than that, plenty of times before.</p><p>“<em>Shhhh</em>. Jesus, Van. You’re going to wake the whole house,” Harry laughed, shushing her again.</p><p>“What time is it?” She asked, pulling the blankets further up her chest, feeling uncomfortable that he was there with her.</p><p>“A little after midnight,” he told her. She hadn’t been sleeping very long. He must have waited until everyone went to sleep before sneaking in her room.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?” Savannah asked again.</p><p>“I <em> heard </em> you with him,” he replied, but completely disregarded her question.</p><p>“He <em> is </em> my boyfriend,” she shot at him. Harry scoffed immediately, shaking his head.</p><p>“Don’t I make you feel better? I know you can’t get from him what I give to you,” Harry boasted, sounding way too cocky for her brain to even process. <em> Who did he think he was? </em></p><p>“Harry…” Savannah said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Don’t I make you feel good, Van?” Harry whispered against her lips. It was truly getting out of hand, but even though she knew it was completely wrong, for some reason she found her body involuntarily inching closer to his. They were like attracting magnets being pulled together. </p><p>“You make me feel really good,” he breathed, his lips hovering close to hers. Her head nodded instinctively, her eyes locked onto his. </p><p>Savannah felt his hands grip the hem of her tank top before pulling it over her head. She wasn’t even consciously aware that she let the blanket slip away from her body. Harry’s lips were on hers within seconds, moving slow and serene. It was very unlike what she was used to with him, but she didn’t stop him, because she liked it too much. He methodically advanced toward her, laying her down on the bed as his body hovered above hers. His fingers were tickling the skin on her sides, sending shock waves up her spine. She’d never known Harry to be gentle. It was all brand new and she was sure that’s what snapped her out of her lust induced Stockholm syndrome.</p><p>“Harry… Harry…” Savannah said, placing her hands on his hips. He kissed down her neck slowly, ignoring her attempt to stop their foreplay. His lips moved leisurely to her chest – kissing, nipping, licking.</p><p>“Harry!” She said louder and he immediately froze, pulling up slightly to look down at her.</p><p>“What are we doing?” She asked him incredulously. <em> Why was she doing this? Why was </em> he <em> doing this? </em></p><p>“What we always do,” he replied vaguely.</p><p>“Harry, I told you we can’t do this anymore,” Savannah said sternly.</p><p>“Van, just stop thinking. Just stop. Let me make you feel good. Let me…” Harry coaxed, talking sweetly to her, which was so different from how he usually spoke to her. </p><p>She took a deep breath, unsure of how to think or feel. What was even happening? <em> Why? </em></p><p>She found herself looking up into his eyes getting mesmerized by his long blinking eyelashes glowing in the moonlight. His eyes seemed so bright even in the dark.</p><p>“Van…” He whispered and it made goose bumps tingle all over her skin. It unnerved her a bit that he chose to call her Van. She liked it more than she’d ever admit out loud.</p><p> Harry leaned in, meeting his mouth with hers again and she didn’t stop him. He kissed her deeply as he slowly slipped off her panties before continuing to kiss up and down her body, almost as if he was savoring each moment. It left Savannah feeling unsettled to say the least because each kiss he left on her body made her ache for him physically and emotionally. </p><p>When Harry finally entered her, it wasn’t the roughness he usually dominated with. It was slow and enchanting and Savannah didn’t know how to feel about it. </p><p>“Harry…” She breathed, wanting to see his face. She wanted to know what he was thinking, why he was being so unlike himself. This felt more like cheating than any of the other times they fucked each other. </p><p>When he looked up at her, the hardened mask he usually wore – the sexual façade he controlled with had vanished. There was no callousness, animosity, or lust. Instead it was replaced with adoration, attachment, and respect. It was a side of Harry she never saw before. </p><p>“Shh,” he hushed her before placing a kiss on her lips. Her heart was beating out of her chest and suddenly she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her emotions were bombarding her relentlessly. She didn’t know how she felt about Harry, but she knew this was something new.</p><p>Harry’s rhythm was steady and perfect above her. The thing she was learning about Harry was that he was a sex professional. He knew what to do and how to do it, no matter how fast or slow he moved. He knew exactly what he was doing. </p><p>Tears streaked down Savannah’s face as they continued and she prayed as hard as she could that Harry wouldn’t see them. And for a while, he didn’t. His face was positioned in the nape of her neck as he pushed in and out of her. But when his cheek grazed hers and he felt her tears, his body stilled, hovering above hers. </p><p>“Van?” He whispered. Her heart was beating in her throat. How was she going to explain it?</p><p>“Yeah?” She asked quietly, her voice cracking with emotion.</p><p>“Are… are you crying?” He asked quietly. </p><p>With his question, her tears sprung out faster than before, unwillingly. She broke down right in front of Harry, throwing her hands over her face, trying to shield herself so he couldn’t see her. She felt completely stupid. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Harry pulled out of her slowly and sat up next to her. </p><p>“What’s going on, Savannah?” He asked, sounding concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she cried, turning onto her side away from him.</p><p>“Van…” He sighed, pulling her body toward his, causing her to face him. She quickly wiped at her eyes, trying to compose herself. </p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked, sounding so incredibly vulnerable.</p><p>“No. That’s the problem!” Savannah said, sitting up abruptly. Harry looked completely taken aback.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, confused.</p><p>“You’re fucking with my head, Harry,” she said a little loudly.</p><p>“Savannah, I’m not,” he tried to tell her, but she wasn’t listening.</p><p>“You need to leave. You need to get out of here,” she said as she jumped out of bed, turning on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a hazy glow.</p><p>“Savannah…” Harry croaked, looking startled as he sat naked on his knees on the bed.</p><p>“I can’t do this. I told you I couldn’t do this, but still you came in here. You keep messing with my head and I can’t handle it,” she said as she began pacing the bedroom floor. Suddenly, Harry was standing in front of her, steadying her with his hands.</p><p>“You can’t handle it because you’re starting to <em> feel </em>something,” he told her boldly. Savannah’s breathing hitched and she felt like she was going to vomit.</p><p>“Harry…” She breathed, staring wide-eyed at him.</p><p>“Van…” He whispered, eyeing her diligently.</p><p>“I’m with Niall. Your <em> brother</em>,” she reminded him.</p><p>“And he means more to you than I do?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow. </p><p>Savannah hesitated and she didn’t know why. She loved Niall and honestly, she didn’t know how she felt about Harry, but she knew she never loathed Niall like she loathed Harry. And in her logic, that had to mean something.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied after a beat too long. </p><p>Harry’s face fell, along with his hands that were gripping her arms. Silently, he grabbed his pajama bottoms and replaced them on his body before slipping out of the guest bedroom, leaving Savannah to crawl into bed and break down.</p><p>What was she supposed to do when her heart was in two places? Go with the safe bet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Savannah woke up with a start with Niall cuddling up to her in the bed and flashbacks of the night before ravaged her mind – Harry waking her, Harry kissing her, Harry <em> loving </em> her. What the hell happened? Something changed with Harry. Honestly, <em> everything </em> changed with Harry. He was talking about feelings and… and… <em> gahhh</em>. What the hell was happening? Harry could not fall for her. He just couldn’t. </p><p>“Morning, pretty girl,” Niall said, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Hi, babe. What are you doing in here?” Savannah asked, giving him an airy smile.</p><p>“I came in here at about six this morning. I missed you,” Niall told her as he sat up, running his hands through his tousled hair.</p><p>“Oh. But… the rule…” Savannah stammered as she sat up next to him.</p><p>“You’re naked,” Niall said, smirking at her as she came into view.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Savannah said, looking down at her body. She was so broken up after Harry left her room that she didn’t even bother getting dressed. </p><p>“I uh… I was warm, I guess,” she lied as she tugged the blanket up over her chest. But Niall had other plans.</p><p>“Well, I think it’s sexy,” Niall said, wrapping his arms around her, coaxing her back onto the bed.</p><p>His lips were on hers immediately and her mouth automatically moved against his. Somehow he worked his way on top of her and pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. He was advancing pretty fast with his kisses, getting Savannah worked up, but when she felt him push inside of her, she almost smacked him.</p><p>“Niall!” She yelped, pushing her hands against his chest.</p><p>“What?” He said, smirking mischievously as he started moving slowly inside of her.</p><p>“No! We can’t,” she said, swatting at his arm.</p><p>“Why not?” He asked, not stopping even a little.</p><p>“Because we already broke that rule last night,” Savannah told him, still not believing what was happening.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s broken. We already broke it,” he told her, still going for it.</p><p>“Fuck…” Savannah breathed when she felt the pleasure race through her.</p><p>“Niall, we shouldn’t,” she breathed lowly as her manic tone died down and she closed her eyes, feeling every bit of him inside of her.</p><p>“Yeah, we <em> shouldn’t</em>,” he breathed against her lips before he kissed them.</p><p>Savannah wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper, completely lost – all protest out of her mind.</p><p>“Mmm,” he moaned against her lips.</p><p>That was when they were both startled by the loud knock on the bedroom door.</p><p>“Savannah, breakfast!” Niall’s step-dad bellowed through the door.</p><p>“Shit,” Niall chuckled against her collarbone.</p><p>“O-okay. Thank you!” Savannah shouted, hopefully loud enough for him to hear. She didn’t need him opening the door to see if she was awake.</p><p>The two sat frozen for a moment with Niall suspended above her until they realized the coast was clear.</p><p>“I told you we shouldn’t be doing this,” Savannah giggled quietly to Niall.</p><p>“Just a little bit longer,” he said as he began his rhythm again, speeding up exponentially.</p><p>“No, Niall… come on…” Savannah said, pushing up against him.</p><p>Niall let out a sigh as he stopped his movements and pulled out.</p><p>“Blue balls,” he grumbled as he shook his head.</p><p>“Poor boy,” Savannah said sarcastically, even though she knew how he felt because both of her last sexual conquests ended before a real ending.</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t get yourself so riled up,” Savannah giggled, noticing he only pushed down his boxers just enough to get himself out to fuck her.</p><p>“Can’t help it. Not when you’re naked in bed,” he said, pulling up his underwear.</p><p>“Yeah, right,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Come on. Get dressed. I’m going to sneak back to my room,” Niall told her as he got out of the bed.</p><p>“Alright,” she said, getting a quick kiss from him before he slipped out of the room.</p><p>Savannah pulled her fingers through her hair a few times and then covered her eyes with her hands, letting out a deep breath. Her life was entirely too complicated. She should never have started sleeping with her boyfriend’s god damn brother. She was the biggest idiot on the planet and she knew it.</p><p>…</p><p>When Niall and Savannah walked into the kitchen for breakfast, the whole family, even Greg and Denise who weren’t even staying at their parent’s home, were around the table waiting for the two of them. </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t have to hold up breakfast. We had to get dressed and stuff,” Niall told them as they took their seats around the table. Even though everyone else was already dressed and managed to get to breakfast in a timely fashion.</p><p>As Savannah settled herself at the table, she looked up to find Harry’s eyes staring into hers. His expression was anything but happy. He had a scowl on his face that really tore through her. She had to look away. Throughout the rest of breakfast, Harry did his best to ignore her completely, which actually gave her a bit of peace. He didn’t look at her, he didn’t speak to her, he didn’t do anything. He just ate quietly and quickly excused himself when he finished. After breakfast, Savannah told Niall she still wasn’t feeling well from the night before and went to lie down in the guest bedroom. She was incredibly tired having spent the better part of the night crying into her pillow.</p><p>Things with Harry took an unexpected, unbelievable turn over the short time they knew each other. His whole entire demeanor toward her changed and she couldn’t recall when it happened. She was so blindsided by it, that it made her go crazy trying to pinpoint the moment. Maybe it was the night of Niall’s car accident or maybe it was just the night before. Who knows? He could have had feelings for her all along. It drove her insane analyzing it. </p><p>She knew she loved Niall and nothing was going to change that, but there was definitely something going on with Harry. Harry made her feel so many things, but she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. He was an arrogant, self-centered, womanizer – the complete opposite of her ‘type’. The whole thing was illogical and extremely nerve-wracking. </p><p>Savannah fell asleep after dealing with her worried thoughts for far too long. She didn’t wake up until Niall was in the room coaxing her to get up. He was calling her down for lunch with his family. </p><p>Harry was nowhere in sight during lunch. Apparently he and Gemma had gone out. It was a relief to not have him there looking at her or <em> not </em> looking at her. She couldn’t tell what was worse, his piercing stares or his inner struggle to keep his eyes off of her. Savannah ate lunch in peace, being able to actually enjoy the company around her without the nagging voice in the back of her head screaming at her to notice Harry Styles.</p><p>Harry’s presence wasn’t made again until the Christmas Eve dinner later that night. Maura and Denise had really gone above and beyond to prepare an amazing feast for their family. It was incredible. Harry sat across from Savannah once again, ignoring that she was even alive. She sat quietly, only speaking when spoken to even though the whole family was in high spirits. There was a lot of playful banter going back and forth around the table that included extended family – aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents.</p><p>Nearing the end of the Christmas meal, Niall stood up, clanking his fork to his glass to get everyone’s attention. Savannah’s gaze shot up to him, realizing he must have been about to make a toast. Everyone knew how great Niall was with words and how he captivated an audience with them, so it really was no surprise. Savannah gave him a smile when he looked down at her and he smiled back. </p><p>“As most of you know, I invited my beautiful girlfriend Savannah with me to be here with all of you tonight,” Niall began to speak. His family excitedly nodded and let out a few “<em>yeah’s</em>” and “<em>woo’s</em>”.</p><p>“I have just been so blessed in this life and to have her by my side means the world to me,” Niall continued, smiling down at Savannah again. She tried to give him a genuine smile, but she was certain it came out forced. She never liked to be the center of attention. </p><p>It may have been because she had a heightened sense of what Harry Styles was doing at all times, but she could have sworn she heard him scoff at Niall’s words.</p><p>“Savannah, for the past eight months you have been by my side through everything. You have been the glue that keeps me together when I come home after a long day of recording…” Niall said, speaking strictly to her. </p><p>There <em> he </em> went again, scoffing at his brother’s words.</p><p>“You were there for me when I was in the hospital. You took care of me afterward. You’ve been there for me through thick and thin. You’ve been my friend and my lover…” Niall continued. </p><p>
  <em> Scoff. </em>
</p><p>“…and my light at the end of the tunnel,” Niall said smiling widely at her. Savannah abandoned smiling all together. All she could do was look up at Niall with a shocked expression. Why on earth was he making his Christmas toast about her?</p><p>Without another word, he reached into his pocket, while getting down on one knee and held out an open ring box to her. Her heart was pounding so hard that she could have sworn it could be seen and heard by all. The crowd around the table gasped at Niall’s display. Savannah’s face had grown significantly hotter and she could only assume it had also turned ten different shades of red as she sat in front of Niall and his diamond ring. She wasn’t breathing. She couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“Savannah Lynn Blake, will you marry me?” Niall asked confidently. </p><p>Savannah wanted so badly to look Harry in the eye at the moment. She didn’t know what she would be looking for, but she wanted to see him. She knew she couldn’t look away from Niall though. She knew a decision had to be made right in that moment as everyone’s eyes were on her. </p><p>“Yes,” she croaked out.</p><p>“Oh, baby. I love you,” Niall said, wrapping his arms around her, placing kiss after kiss on her temple. </p><p>His family erupted into cheers and applause in response to her answer. She was completely shell-shocked by the whole thing. As Niall placed the diamond ring on her finger, she took the opportunity to look around the room. Maura was busy blotting the tears from her eyes with her napkin, while Des looked on proudly. Scanning every other face, she saw smiles, smiles and more smiles, until she hit one.</p><p>Harry was slumped in his chair with his arms across his chest wearing a mask of anger. Their eyes connected and he glared into hers, telling her how angry he was and how big of a mistake he thought she was making. She didn’t let the look linger. All eyes were on her and Niall, and she didn’t want the topic of conversation to turn into why she was gazing sadly at his brother or why his brother looked like he wanted to murder her. </p><p>Through the rest of the dinner, Harry’s eyes bore into Savannah and Niall. He was mainly staring maliciously at Niall, who was completely oblivious to it, but Savannah saw it all. She didn’t know why he was directing his angered glares at Niall when she was the one who rejected him. It was her who chose Niall. And besides, she was Niall’s before any of this started with him. He seemed to be forgetting all of that.</p><p>That night the family exchanged gifts with the extended family while Savannah watched on loyally at Niall’s side. Harry was brooding in the corner in an armchair, out of the way. Everyone was ‘<em>oohing</em>’ and ‘<em>awwing</em>’ over Savannah and Niall, and frankly it made her a little uncomfortable. After several rounds of pictures of the ‘newly engaged couple’, their relatives dispersed, leaving them to head off to bed. </p><p>“Come here,” Niall said, grabbing her hand before leading her into his bedroom.</p><p>“Niall, no,” she shot at him. Were they really about to go through this again?</p><p>“I talked to my mum. She said it’s okay if we sleep in the same room,” he said excitedly.</p><p>“Niall, no,” she said, shaking her head. She knew he must have done a lot of begging for his mom to go against her beliefs and allow something like that.</p><p>“What? Savannah…” He said, dropping his smile immediately.</p><p>“Just… no,” she said again.</p><p>“Why not? She said it was okay,” he told her.</p><p>“How much badgering did you have to do?” Savannah asked, eyeing him skeptically.</p><p>“Not… much,” he said slowly.</p><p>“No. I’m not going against her rule,” she said, shaking her head. How disrespectful. She knew if she were to actually sleep in Niall’s room, it wouldn’t look good and she was trying to do everything in her power to make a good impression on his parents.</p><p>“Savannah, she said it was okay,” Niall retorted with a scoff.</p><p>“I don’t care. You know she didn’t mean it. She just wants to make you happy,” she told him. She couldn’t believe he couldn’t see that. Niall was her pride and joy – of course she would give in to her baby.</p><p>“Well, it would be nice if you’d want the same thing,” he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She shot at him. Where did that come from?</p><p>“I’m sorry. Look, just please. Come on,” he said, grabbing her arms gently.</p><p>“Niall, I am not sleeping in your room with you. No,” Savannah said, pulling my arms away from him as she turned toward the door.</p><p>“Savannah!” He yelled, causing her to flinch. But she kept on going.</p><p>“Have a goodnight,” she said without even turning back to look at him.</p><p>She heard him growl under his breath as she closed the door behind her. If he was going to get angry with her for not wanting to disrespect his mother, then she didn’t even want to be around him. But deep down, she felt a tugging of sadness inside of her. She didn’t like that they were upset with each other, especially on the night they got engaged. </p><p>Savannah stared at the engagement ring for hours while lying in bed, weighing the pros and cons of this lie that had become their relationship. She was feeling extremely guilty over her affair with Harry. It was eating away at her and she spent another night crying herself to sleep.</p><p>At two in the morning, there was a light knock on the guest bedroom door, waking Savannah from her fitful sleep. </p><p>“Come in,” she called out quietly. She was certain it would be Niall coming to apologize or perhaps to try to get her to have sex with him again. Somehow with his relentless sexual drive lately, she was thinking it was going to be the latter.</p><p>But it took her by surprise when it was Harry. He looked like he was in shambles. His face was still sullen, but less angry and more morose. And once again, something Harry did was tearing at her heart. She didn’t understand how he was affecting her so much. They didn’t even <em> know </em> each other.</p><p>“Harry… what are you…?” Savannah said, sitting upright in bed. </p><p>He walked slowly to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, propping one of his legs up, keeping the other on the floor so that he could face her, even though he wouldn’t look her in the eye. They sat in silence for a few moments. She couldn’t pull her eyes away from him. His heavily lidded eyes were looking down at his hands. <em> What was happening? </em>   </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Savannah whispered and wasn’t quite sure why she felt the need to apologize. </p><p>“Don’t marry him,” Harry breathed, finally looking up at her, his eyes looking almost pained. Her heart broke a little from the emotion in his plea.</p><p>“How can you just come in here and say something like that, Harry?” Savannah asked, her voice choppy with emotion.</p><p>“Because…” He started, but stopped himself, letting out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Because?” She asked, feeling incredibly annoyed.</p><p>“Why don’t I get a say in this? Van, I know you feel something for me,” Harry told her confidently, even though the look in his eyes was anything but confident. Savannah immediately hung her head, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“Van, look at me,” Harry said, grabbing her hand in his. She didn’t know if she should, but being in the habit of obeying Harry, she did.</p><p>“I feel it too,” he breathed. Her breathing hitched in her throat as her heart felt like it was collapsing inside her chest. She immediately felt the unmistakable sensations of a panic attack enveloping all of her senses.</p><p>“I am ready. I am. I’m not exactly sure what for, but I have an idea,” Harry added – which completely threw her. <em> Oh, God</em>.</p><p>Savannah was unsteady and she wasn’t entirely sure, but she kind of felt like she was going to pass out. Her tears started flowing as if on cue. And as much as she’d really love to punch that pretty face of his for putting her in such a predicament, she also wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him.</p><p>Her sobs were coming out hard and fast and Harry was doing his best to try to soothe her, pulling her body to his chest. When he felt her start to pull away from him, his body tensed and he grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to look him in the face.</p><p>“Just admit to being human and making mistakes, Savannah! Yes, maybe it was a mistake in the beginning that you and I got together, but look what it turned into. We have something and I know you can feel it. Let your heart open up to it,” Harry pleaded – a terrible sadness in his eyes. He was rivaling every single stereotype she developed about him. This was so unlike the man she met the first day in Niall’s kitchen.</p><p>Misery ached throughout her muscles as her sobs ripped through the stillness. It was unflattering, but she didn’t care. She had no one left to impress.</p><p>It wasn’t as easy as Harry made it out to be. There was so much that needed to be considered. There was an inner struggle waging war within her. <em> Head vs. Heart </em> – <em> Niall vs. Harry</em>. It was brutal and there would be casualties, no matter what. </p><p>Savannah began to realize that love could hurt a person as much as it can make them happy. And then she found herself wondering why out of all the people in the world, that she fell for someone who could never be hers, because she already loved his brother. And in the end, she knew that the <em> Head </em> had to win – even though her <em> Heart </em> was screaming a thousand times louder.</p><p>“Harry, I’m sorry,” Savannah whispered.</p><p>“You’re going to marry him?” Harry asked, looking distraught. Savannah stared at him blankly, not knowing what to possibly say as he waited for her to answer.</p><p>“You… you don’t have feelings for me?” Harry choked out. </p><p>Another sob fell from her lips as she covered her eyes with her hand. How could she lie to him? How could she lie right to his face when he was being so completely honest with her? But she knew she had to. She knew she had to lie to save face, to salvage what she and Niall had. </p><p>Reluctantly, she shook her head ‘no’, unable to look him in the eye.</p><p>“<em>Say it! </em> Say it out loud, Savannah!” Harry demanded in a sharp, hushed tone. Her startled eyes finally looked up at him.</p><p>“I don’t have feelings for you, Harry,” she told him and broke down once again.</p><p>“The truth may hurt me, but your lies are what are killing me,” Harry seethed as he stood up from the bed.</p><p>Without another word, Harry moved quickly to the door of the bedroom. Savannah’s face was in her hands and she thought for sure he left until he spoke again.</p><p>“You deserve better, you know,” he said finally before he left, leaving her with even more questions. </p><p>Every word he spoke to her replayed in her mind as she laid down against her pillow and cried. She cried for feeling things she couldn’t express and denying things that would always be true and trying not to care when she knew she did. If it taught her anything, it was how to fall in love then hit rock bottom. She figured it was the definition of the ‘fall’ part of falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>As hard as Savannah tried to make the Holiday a happy one, she just couldn’t. Every time she saw Harry, her heart ached for him. Every time their eyes connected, her whole body shook from the intensity. She tried to detach her heart, but she couldn’t. There was no denying the feelings she somehow felt for Harry. And having to ignore them was almost like a sick form of torture to her heart.</p>
<p>When she woke up the day after Christmas and overheard that Harry and Gemma flew to England that morning to visit their mom, Savannah was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief, knowing she could finally breathe. That she could finally act like herself around the amazing people in Niall’s family.</p>
<p>Niall and Savannah stayed two more days, visiting Niall’s father in the process, before heading back to Los Angeles together. And they were happy.</p>
<p>Over the next couple of weeks, things with Niall were almost back to normal. The normal before everything happened with his brother. Savannah was able to give her all into their relationship and Niall seemed to be working less, so they had more time together. They were closer than ever and it made her realize that she made the absolute right choice. Niall was <em> it </em> for her. He meant everything to her and she was ecstatic to become his wife.</p>
<p>A few weeks into the New Year, Greg, Niall’s older brother, came to stay with Niall in L.A. for a few days to visit. Niall even invited Savannah to the studio with them one day to watch the magic unfold. It was an amazing experience. Savannah really liked getting to know Greg more than they did at Christmas and they got along great. His sense of humor was similar to hers and they had a lot in common. It made her wish she could have a similar, non-complicated relationship with his other brother.</p>
<p>Later in the day, Niall informed Savannah that Harry was headed into the studio to help out with the record, which immediately made her uncomfortable. She did not want to see him. She quickly made an excuse that she needed to run some errands and she got the hell out of there as fast as she could. But not fast enough, apparently. As she dipped out the door, she smacked right into him.</p>
<p>“Uh, sorry,” Savannah said, looking up to find his eyes staring down at her.</p>
<p>“Sweet cheeks,” he breathed and her throat seemed to close up. <em> Ugh, that fucking nickname was back</em>.</p>
<p>“I-gotta-go,” she said in one breath and continued on past him down the hallway, not looking back.</p>
<p>She told herself it wasn’t going to affect her anymore to see Harry. She told herself that in order to make things work with Niall and with their family, that things with Harry couldn’t affect her like they previously did. But that was easier said than done.</p>
<p>The next time Savannah saw Harry, everything escalated.</p>
<p>She went over to Niall’s condo to surprise him by cooking him dinner. When she walked into the kitchen, hands full of bags of food, she was startled to find Harry sitting at the kitchen counter texting on his phone.</p>
<p>“I thought you… I thought you got your own place,” Savannah stammered as she set down the groceries carefully.</p>
<p>“It’s being painted,” he replied dryly, keeping his vision from even falling on her for a second. </p>
<p>Savannah rolled her eyes. How convenient that his place was being painted. How convenient that he could just mooch off his brother like he’d been doing for months.</p>
<p>“So, you’re staying here then?” She asked.</p>
<p>“What’s it to you?” Harry snapped, finally looking up at her, giving her a glare of annoyance.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, feeling all wrong that they were suddenly at each other’s throats.</p>
<p>“Harry, please don’t be like that,” Savannah said softly, her face falling.</p>
<p>“What do you expect, sweet cheeks? You said it yourself. I’m an <em> asshole</em>,” he scoffed and she could tell he was being petty on purpose.</p>
<p>“Except you’re not,” she replied quietly. He closed his eyes and shook his head, as if her words hurt him.</p>
<p>“I-I’m really sorry…” Savannah breathed as tears stung her eyes.</p>
<p>“You know what? Save it, Savannah. You made your choice. I just hope you can live with it,” he snapped, his voice coming out strong and angry. He hastily stood from the chair and violently pushed it in, so it made a loud clanking noise when it hit against the counter.</p>
<p>“I want to know what the fuck you have against your brother? What is this… this vendetta you have against him? I mean, you’re trying to steal his fucking fiancée right from under him. That’s pretty <em> bold</em>, don’t ‘cha think?” Savannah exploded on him. </p>
<p>His response was a laugh, but not an outright laugh. It was more of a chuckle to himself to say ‘this girl has no fucking clue’.</p>
<p>“<em>What!? </em> What the fuck is your problem!?” She yelled loudly, stepping closer than she had been to him in weeks. Harry’s eyes were ablaze from her reaction.</p>
<p>“<em>You want to know!? </em> You really want to fucking <em> know</em>, Savannah?” Harry yelled in her face. And for some reason all she could think about was that he called her by full first name.</p>
<p>“Yes!” She screamed back.</p>
<p>“<em>God</em>, Van!” Harry scoffed, taking a step back as his mood changed from anger to pity in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>She didn’t understand him. She couldn’t read what the hell he was thinking. And it annoyed her so much. She just wanted to punch him – <em> hard</em>.</p>
<p>“He’s been cheating on you,” Harry breathed lowly, letting his tense shoulders fall lax, as if finally telling her released a burden that was weighing him down and he could finally let it go.</p>
<p>“What?” Savannah choked out a laugh.</p>
<p>“He’s been fucking cheating on you!” Harry yelled, his eyes slightly enraged once again.</p>
<p>“You’re lying. Why are you lying!?” She yelled at him through gritted teeth. She was the one truly enraged this time.</p>
<p>“I’m not lying!” Harry yelled back at her.</p>
<p>“You think by telling me that Niall’s cheating on me this it’s going to make me leave him for you?” Savannah spat at him, letting out a taunting laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking ignorant, Savannah! God damn it!” Harry yelled, throwing his hands up.</p>
<p>“I’m ignorant!? Look at you! You and I will <em> never </em> be <em> anything!”</em> She yelled at him spitefully. </p>
<p>Harry froze in place, staring at her in the eyes. He had a look on his face that was similar to someone who just found out their dog died or something. She froze, letting her emotions settle for a moment. She felt bad for saying what she did. She was throwing his emotions in his face and it wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>“Harry…” She croaked out, automatically feeling terrible.</p>
<p>“No, no. That’s fine,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“Harry…” She said again, softening to him, wanting to reach out to him. But she refrained at the last second, keeping her distance.</p>
<p>“Savannah, I understand that you love him, okay? I understand. But you need to know the truth,” Harry said evenly. Her heart beat was erratic and she couldn’t control her breathing.</p>
<p>“The girl at the hospital the night Niall got into the car accident…” Harry started. Savannah immediately thought back on the blonde she saw Harry fighting with. </p>
<p>“Her name is Shanna,” Harry told her.</p>
<p>“Harry, what do I care? I don’t give a shit about the girls you’ve slept with,” Savannah spat out. She didn’t want to hear it.</p>
<p>“She’s not… mine,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“You’re lying,” she choked out as her stomach turned violently.</p>
<p>“I’m not. I wish I was, Savannah. But I’m not,” he told her.</p>
<p>“Niall would never…” Savannah started to say as tears pricked at the back of her eyes.</p>
<p>“He <em> would </em> and he <em> did</em>,” Harry told her. </p>
<p>Savannah couldn’t control her breathing, her heart was breaking. Flashes of memories infiltrated her mind. Her hindsight was working over-time. The terrified look on Harry’s face when he turned around to find her standing behind her after he fought with the blonde at the hospital. And then the relieved look he displayed when she accused the woman of being <em> his </em> whore. And of Harry telling her she needed to ‘open her eyes’ and that she was ‘blinded’ in the car after the hospital. </p>
<p>“You’re putting two and two together, aren’t you? All the long days and nights in the studio. Him not being there to take you home after you stayed here that week,” Harry told her. She was shaking her head trying to fight the tears that were about to fall.</p>
<p>“It’s all making sense now, isn’t it?” Harry asked. She was spiraling.</p>
<p>“Shut up. Just <em> shut up</em>, okay!” she yelled, closing her eyes tightly.</p>
<p>“Van…” Harry said quietly.</p>
<p> “How long?” She growled, finally opening her eyes to look at him.</p>
<p>“Months. I caught them at his house the week I moved in with him. It was the week before you came to stay there,” Harry told her.</p>
<p>“You knew… all along?” She said, feeling like she’d just been slapped across the face. Harry nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>“You knew and you didn’t tell me?” She asked, taking out her anger on him</p>
<p>“I didn’t <em> know </em>you. And frankly, back then I didn’t care,” he told her honestly.</p>
<p>“So you just seduced me? To what? Be as disgusting as your brother? Make <em> me </em> as disgusting as your brother?” Savannah replied, glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Honestly? The day in the bathroom, when you were showering, and you said you got all you needed from Niall… I don’t know. I just… it just ignited something inside of me. I knew he didn’t deserve you,” Harry told her and sounded so honest, she knew he was telling the truth.</p>
<p>“And when you… when you started having<em> feelings </em> toward me… you didn’t think it was pertinent to tell me then?” She seethed, her eyes narrowing even further.</p>
<p>“I wanted to. There were so many times when I almost did. I-I just couldn’t bear seeing your heart break right in front of me because I knew you truly loved Niall. You needed to find out on your own, Savannah,” Harry said, averting his eyes from her as his cheeks burned red. Savannah quickly wiped at the tears streaming from her eyes, but it was of no use since they just kept coming.</p>
<p>“And I wanted to show you there are guys out there that could love you without cheating on you,” Harry said in whisper.</p>
<p>“And you thought that person should be <em> you?</em> Mister fuck-anything-with-a-pulse?” She shot at him.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been like that in a while, Savannah,” he said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe that,” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“Believe what you want! I don’t do that shit anymore. You don’t know anything about me. You’ve never even tried to get to know me,” he yelled angrily. She was taken aback by his defensiveness.</p>
<p>“Harry, this would never work between us. We both know it,” she told him quietly.</p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” Harry said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I do. And I don’t think I could handle it even if I wanted to try,” she replied. </p>
<p>He scoffed at her, staring at her trying to read her. Her comment hurt him. She could see it written all over his face. When she finally looked away from him, he took the opportunity to walk straight out of Niall’s house, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Savannah was left there feeling broken and defeated. Her tears were relentless as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing Niall’s number. It went straight to voicemail, which was no surprise because he was supposedly in the studio.</p>
<p>She sat down in the chair Harry occupied no more than twenty minutes earlier. She sat there playing their conversation over and over in her head. Along with all the moments in the past few months that were now screaming “aha!” at her, when they should have held more meaning to her back then. She was so blinded by her affair with Harry that she couldn’t even see what Niall was doing right in front of her face. It was now dawning on her that Niall had his own set of ‘naughty &amp; nice’ lovers and she was the ‘nice’ one. The one he brought home to his parents. The one he, in the end, would marry.</p>
<p>Savannah’s tears finally subsided and she just sat there in Niall’s kitchen staring into space – feeling numb. Feeling nothing. Time passed slowly, but yet too fast at the same time. Before she knew it, she heard the front door creak open and then feet move their way toward the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Savannah! What are you doing here?” Niall asked, startled to see her sitting in his kitchen. She didn’t react. She was frozen in apprehension.</p>
<p>“Savannah?” Niall asked, moving toward her.</p>
<p>“I was going to make you dinner,” she said quietly, finally speaking.</p>
<p>“Aw, babe. That was thoughtful of you,” Niall said with a smile as he set his keys, wallet and cell phone down on the countertop.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she chuckled darkly. </p>
<p>Niall sat down next to her and let out a deep, exasperated sigh, raking his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>“Savannah…?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She replied hollowly.</p>
<p>“We need to talk,” he said nervously. </p>
<p><em> Oh, Jesus Christ</em>. Was he about to come clean with her? Now after she just found out? Savannah turned to look him dead in the face, a glare in her eyes. If he was going to confess, she was going to make him look her in the eyes when he did it. He looked at her, confused by her body language.</p>
<p>“What is that look for?” He asked, furrowing his brow.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. What are you going to tell me?” She shot at him.</p>
<p>“Savannah…” Niall sighed, running his hands through his hair again.</p>
<p>“Just fucking tell me,” she snapped. He blew out another loud breath and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>He was silent for a few moments and she realized he was going to string it out as long as possible.</p>
<p>“Shanna?” Savannah questioned, getting it right out in the open. </p>
<p>His face grew red and blotchy as his mouth dropped open. She watched him squirm as his eyes looked straight into her, completely mystified.</p>
<p>“How…?” He breathed lowly.</p>
<p>“Does it matter!?” She yelled, getting to her feet, throwing the chair against the counter, much like Harry did previously. Niall was shocked by her reaction.</p>
<p>“Savannah…” He said, his voice louder than it was before.</p>
<p>“Stop saying my fucking name and tell me the truth, you son of a bitch!” She yelled at him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said, hanging his head. She laughed openly at him because she knew he wasn’t. </p>
<p>“I can’t fucking believe you, Niall! My god! For months… for months you’ve been lying to me. You’ve been fucking her behind my back. Our entire relationship was a lie,” Savannah growled at him.</p>
<p>“No, Savannah. I loved you. I do love you,” Niall told her desperately.</p>
<p>“Hardly!” She scoffed loudly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I-I have nothing to say that can truly convey just how sorry I am. I fucked up so bad, Savannah. But… but I ended things with her. Back in December. I haven’t been with her since. I love you so much. I only want to be with you,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>“The fact that you proposed to me when everything was so fucked up… <em> God, </em> Niall. God damn it!” She said, ripping the ring off of her finger.</p>
<p>“Savannah, please don’t,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>“Take it,” she said, thrusting her arm out to hand him back the ring.</p>
<p>“No, Savannah,” he said, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Take the goddamn ring before I throw it at you,” she growled. Niall hesitated, but held out the palm of his hand and she dropped it in.</p>
<p>“Please, Savannah,” he pleaded, taking a step closer.</p>
<p>The look in his eye almost had her reeled back in. Somewhere from deep inside her, she hated the fact that he was feeling so much pain and anguish.</p>
<p>“<em>God</em>, Niall,” she breathed, calmer than before.</p>
<p>“Please, Savannah. I will make this up to you, I promise. I will never even look at another woman for as long as I live,” he told her, boldly reaching out for her hand.</p>
<p>“Niall…” She choked out as she felt him work the ring back into her grasp.</p>
<p>“Please, I love you,” he said, pulling her against his body.</p>
<p>“Why? Why did you do it?” She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I was weak. But I promise that it will never happen again if you just please forgive me. Please,” he pleaded as he pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p>She felt her body melting against his. His lips trailed kisses up her jaw line and she truly felt herself slipping back to him.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Savannah. No more secrets,” he breathed against her lips before he kissed them.</p>
<p>Savannah squeezed her eyes shut, because she knew she needed to tell him her deep dark secret – that she was sleeping with his brother. But before she could even wrap her head around it, Niall was confessing something else to her.</p>
<p>“I have something else to tell you,” he said quietly, still holding her tightly in his arms.</p>
<p>“What could be worse than what you already told me?” Savannah asked, looking him in the eye.</p>
<p>He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath as his grasp on her loosened a bit. Savannah pulled away slightly, looking at him skeptically. <em> What could be worse? </em></p>
<p>“She’s pregnant,” he said, finally opening his eyes again.</p>
<p>Savannah felt like she was just shot in the heart. He got the wrong lover pregnant. Everyone knows you don’t get the <em> bad </em> girl pregnant. It was like an unwritten rule or something. She felt like she was going to throw up as she staggered backward, trying to find something – anything to steady herself with. Her hand met with the back of one of the dining room chairs. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Savannah,” Niall said, walking toward her. Every step he took, she took one back to maintain the distance between them.</p>
<p>“I never loved her like I love you. I don’t love her,” Niall confessed and Savannah scoffed, feeling as if she would throw up if she said one single word.</p>
<p>“She was… she was just… a conquest,” he told her. The anger was radiating off of her. She was about to explode. <em> Just a conquest? </em></p>
<p>“It was purely sexual. I-I love you,” he said, reaching out to grab her hand.</p>
<p>“Well… well, I’ve been fucking your brother!” She screamed at him, unable to hold back the malice that came along with it. His jaw dropped and his brow furrowed. She could see the anger pillaging through his body.</p>
<p>“<em>Which one?” </em> His response came out as a growl. </p>
<p>“What does it matter!?” Savannah yelled back at him.</p>
<p>“Which one!?” Niall bellowed loudly.</p>
<p>“Harry!” She screamed. Niall’s face displayed shock for a split second, maybe because she got along so well with Greg and she didn’t at all with Harry. But his demeanor quickly went back to anger.</p>
<p>“How long?” He growled, glaring at her.</p>
<p>“Since I met him,” she spat at him.</p>
<p>“You fucking bitch, Savannah. You bitch!” He growled.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” She yelled back, pushing him hard in the chest.</p>
<p>“You hate Harry!” Niall threw at her.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I love the way he <em> fucks </em> me!” She shot at him viciously.</p>
<p>Niall let out a loud growl from deep within his chest. She had never seen him so angry and frankly it scared the shit out of her. She quickly grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the door.</p>
<p>She heard a loud <em> thwack </em> and realized that Niall’s fist collided with something.</p>
<p>“Savannah!” He screamed angrily.</p>
<p>“It’s over, Niall!” She screamed as she continued out his front door and ran without ever looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It took a day for Savannah to realize what the hell her life had become. It took her a day to realize how badly it hurt to know Niall spent most of their relationship cheating on her – that he couldn’t find simple satisfaction in her or their relationship. It also took a day to realize she ended up doing the same exact thing to him. Maybe not for as long as he did, but she still cheated on him. She still broke promises to him. And maybe she was worse – she did after all choose his step-brother and bandmate to sleep with. But then she thought of how Niall’s mistress was pregnant and all that anger came back with a vengeance and she no longer felt sorry for him.</p>
<p>Harry crossed her mind more often than not during her spiral of shame. She couldn’t get his face out of her head. She couldn’t get the words he said to her to leave her brain. His words before all this mess – the words of sincerity. </p>
<p>
  <em> “I am ready. I am. I’m not exactly sure what for, but I have an idea.” </em>
</p>
<p>Was it so bad to want that now? But not in the intense way like before. Things would be different. Would it be so bad to want that? </p>
<p><em> Yes</em>. Yes, it would be. </p>
<p>Because she didn’t entirely know if she was ready for something like that – for a commitment with Harry. She just ended her relationship with Niall. There was no telling what kind of fucked up feelings she was feeling in the moment. Was she really ready for Harry? Could she handle being with Niall’s brother like that?</p>
<p>She decided then and there that she couldn’t – that she <em> shouldn’t</em>. Things with Harry would never happen. And she was right to tell him that from the beginning. It would be better for both of them just to forget it. But of course, like most things dealing with love – it was easier said than done.</p>
<p>Savannah spent the next couple of days just crying – mourning the loss of both Niall and Harry. Because that’s what it was – a loss. She relied on Niall to always be there – to be her partner through thick and thin. She was going to marry him. She loved him – she truly did. And with Harry – it was never quite right for them, yet she still felt things for him. And she couldn’t just push aside those feelings, as hard as she tried.</p>
<p>She was lost and broken. She felt like she had nothing left in her. She didn’t leave her apartment for days. She just wallowed in her misery. Niall didn’t contact her. Harry didn’t contact her. She was alone. And that made everything worse.</p>
<p>On the fifth day of her self-banishment, her mother sent her sister over to <em> ‘brighten her day’ </em> as she so delicately put it. But that didn’t help much either. Her sister was only sixteen. How much could she actually tell a teenager about her sort of situation before she started corrupting her with her perversion? </p>
<p>By the seventh day of loneliness, Savannah was completely numb. She was walking around like a zombie, unable to feel. Unable to show real emotion. It would have scared her, had she been able to care. The only thing she knew was that it wasn’t right and that she needed to do something to change it. </p>
<p>Later that night, she found herself on Harry’s doorstep without logical reason. She needed something from him that she couldn’t get from anyone else. She needed him to overpower her. She needed him to make her <em> feel </em> – something, anything.  </p>
<p>She rang the doorbell without hesitation. She couldn’t go another minute living with the numb feeling that overtook her in the last week.</p>
<p>The door swung open revealing the always confident Harry Styles. He wore a look of surprise, yet she could tell he definitely looked angry deep down seeing her at his door. He stood in front of her, wearing more stubble than she had ever seen on his face in the months she knew him. His eyes looked overcast and sunken in. Not only that, but the underside of his right eye was swollen and purple and he had a tiny cut on his upper lip. She knew instantly that Niall had gotten to him. She just hoped that Harry got at least one good punch in to mare up Niall’s pretty face as well. </p>
<p>Savannah knew Harry was angry. He had every right to be angry at her for many different reasons. She had a lot to be sorry for. But she didn’t say anything and he didn’t say anything. And for a few moments they just stood like that.</p>
<p>“Savannah…” He said finally as his eyes raked over her. </p>
<p>His eyes took her in and begged her to just leave or to stay or to go die or to just <em> something</em>. She didn’t even know what he wanted. She didn’t even know what she was thinking he wanted, but she wasn’t going to give him a chance to push her away.</p>
<p>“I need you to make me feel,” she breathed, her voice coming out squeaky and mousy. </p>
<p>She couldn’t even look him in the eyes as she said the words. She didn’t want to see the way he was looking at her. If she looked him in the eyes, she might have lost her nerve and she didn’t want that. She <em> needed </em> him, whether he liked it or not.</p>
<p>“What—” He started.</p>
<p>“I-I need you to fuck me like you used to. I need… I need <em> something</em>,” she said finally, getting choked up over the mess they were in. </p>
<p>She really didn’t want to cry, but if it got her what she wanted then it would be worth it. She knew it was selfish, but she didn’t know what else to do.</p>
<p>Harry just stood there, speechless and Savannah realized <em> she </em> needed to do something.</p>
<p>She took a step forward and kissed him, her hands balled up in fists at her sides, not sure what to do. And for a second, he didn’t move. He just stood there like a statue. But Harry, being the patron saint of sex, kissed her back. He tasted her back and moaned when she pushed closer. </p>
<p>She knew she had him. She had him right where she wanted him – at least for the time being. Savannah pushed him through the door, kissing him the entire time. Her fingers tangled through the hair on the back of his head, while his own hands pulled her tightly against his body. They were back in each other’s embrace and it almost felt right. <em> Almost</em>.</p>
<p>After kicking the door shut, Savannah maneuvered their bodies over to the couch in his living room and pushed him down on top of it. She was too impatient to do a thing like find a bed to fuck him in. She couldn’t wait. She missed him so much. Maybe she would go insane if she had to go another minute without his lips, insane without those hands and hips and fingers, insane without all of it – without <em> Harry, Harry, Harry</em>.</p>
<p>She quickly pulled her shirt over her head as she stood in front of him. She hadn’t bothered to put on a bra since she knew what she came there to do. It would have just been something she would have had to remove anyway – an unwanted obstacle in the way of her getting to Harry. </p>
<p>He watched contently from the couch as she peeled down her jeans and panties. She huffed when she looked down to find him still clothed. Luckily though, she was in an assertive mood. Her fingers found the hem of his dark shirt and ripped it over his head not caring how delicate or forceful she was being. She smiled deviously at him as her hands made their way to the waistband of his sweatpants. He smirked back and lifted his hips so she could pull them down and off of him. He wasn’t wearing underwear, which pleased her because it meant there was less clothing to remove. He was already half hard and it made her body tingle knowing she still affected him.</p>
<p>Savannah placed each one of her knees on either side of his lap and knelt down on the couch, straddling over him. Her lips met his again with more ferocity and hunger than before. He had no idea just how much she needed this. And somewhere deep down, she could feel his own desperation – his own lustful need for it. She figured it was what made them so concurrent with one another. They were kindred spirits with an aching need that only the other could fulfill. </p>
<p>Harry groaned against her mouth when she bit down on his bottom lip. She wanted him in her, more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. She wanted his weight on her – she <em> needed </em> it. </p>
<p>“Harry… you have to…” Savannah moaned, bucking her hips into his.</p>
<p>“I have to what?” He asked, breathing against her jaw.</p>
<p>“I need it like before… like you used to. I need it rough,” she groaned, anxious that he wasn’t reading her like she needed him to.</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Van?” He asked, pulling back to try to meet her eyes.</p>
<p>“Just do it,” she groaned, purposely avoiding his gaze.</p>
<p>“Van…” She heard him breathe.</p>
<p>“Come on, <em> Styles</em>. Don’t bitch out on me now. If you want to hear me scream, I’ll scream. If you want to hear me moan, I’ll moan. Just… just give it to me,” she pleaded.</p>
<p>“Van, are you serious right now?” His voice sounded surprised, yet careful.</p>
<p>“Yes, Harry. <em> Jesus Christ</em>. Just fucking do it,” she practically screamed in his face.</p>
<p>With that, he threw her back against the cushions of the couch and positioned himself between her legs. She couldn’t help but relish in the fact that she was getting everything she wanted. A small smirk danced across her lips as he grabbed onto her thighs and pushed himself in roughly, just how she asked for it.</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” she groaned loudly, tossing her head back.</p>
<p>Harry grabbed her arms and restricted them above her head as he buried his face in the nape of her neck, biting at it. He was playing a role and he was doing it well – <em> so fucking well</em>. Her breaths came out rapidly, yet shallow. She knew she needed this. She needed Harry’s strength against her. She needed his dominance. She was letting go of all control.</p>
<p>The feel of his stubble on her flesh, poking and tickling, only added to the desire. It was like rods of lightning striking all over her skin. She felt Harry’s deep thrusts penetrating her over and over, causing her to cry out in pleasure. <em> Yes, this was what she needed</em>. The gratification was almost too much to handle and she felt the tears well up and stream down her face before she could stop them.</p>
<p>“Savannah, are you okay?” Harry asked, stopping almost immediately when he noticed her tears.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop! <em> Please</em>,” she begged him desperately.</p>
<p>“Savannah, you’re crying,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“Keep going. Just don’t stop. Don’t stop, Harry,” she cried.</p>
<p>He leaned down and kissed the tears away, which only made them come stronger and faster. But he kept on – his thrust shallower this time, but it was still everything she needed. All her tears blended together as he moved over her like waves. He crashed onto her shores and buried his face in her neck, crying out her name.</p>
<p>Savannah’s tears subsided as she came. She bit her lip and tried her best to keep her eyes open and focused on him. He kissed her delicately as he spilled into her, seeping out and around her and it was so fucking perfect she almost couldn’t handle it. </p>
<p>Harry collapsed on top of her a moment later, trying to catch his breath. And her tears once again returned to stream from her eyes, only not as forceful as before. Harry wedged his way between her and the back of the couch and just held her close to his body. She could feel his accelerated heart beating against her back as he spooned her to him. </p>
<p>“Savannah, it’s going to be okay,” she heard him breathe in her ear.</p>
<p>Somehow she knew to believe his words would be a mistake, because it wasn’t going to be okay. She knew it, he knew it – and they were both just fooling themselves if they thought otherwise.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Harry’s breathing evened out and she knew he’d fallen asleep. His arms were still wrapped around her body and the feelings of love that she felt from him and toward him were too much for her. Harry made her feel once again, but it was worse than feeling nothing at all, because she knew she and Harry could never have what they both so desperately needed from one another – a partner, a lover, an equal through thick and thin. It just wasn’t in the cards for them and she seemed to be the only one who was thinking clearly enough to realize that. </p>
<p>Savannah slowly moved his arm from her waist, careful not to wake the beautiful sleeping giant. She tiptoed across the floor to retrieve her clothing, replacing the articles swiftly. She grabbed a blanket from the nearby chair and placed it over his naked body, gazing down at him. He really was beautiful. </p>
<p>Her heart was heavy as she snuck out of his house that night. She didn’t leave a note because it wasn’t anything permanent between the two of them. She never meant it to be. And she secretly hoped he knew that.</p>
<p>The sadness enveloped her almost immediately as she took the bus back to her apartment. Every kiss, every touch, every word that ever came from Harry had been forever burned in her memory. </p>
<p>Once she got home, she washed his smell off of her and fell asleep on clean, sterile sheets. She ignored his calls in the morning. She ignored his messages begging her to call him – to <em> please </em> don’t be angry with him, to <em> please </em> just tell him if she was angry. It was just all too much to handle. She needed to make a clean break. But unfortunately, it was nothing but jagged edges and questions left unanswered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>A week passed since Savannah threw herself at Harry. Since he warmed her with himself. Since these feelings washed over her, drowning her with each wave. She couldn’t get her mind to shut off. Most days she would just sleep and cry. <em> Repeat, repeat. </em> Some days she could actually get out of bed and watch television or do mundane tasks such as grocery shopping and cleaning her apartment. But mostly, the sadness consumed her in every possible way and she wondered how long she would have to live this way.</p>
<p>On that particular day, she was mindlessly watching an old episode of <em> Dexter </em> – a little blood, guts, and gore was what she needed to withdraw from her own pathetic life. Dexter’s dark, detached nature was something she wished she could feel – minus the murdering of course. During a highly climactic scene where Dexter was sneaking up on his next victim, there was a loud pounding on her apartment door, scaring the ever-loving shit out of her. <em> Holy fuck</em>. She nearly jumped out of her skin as her heart rate sped up immediately. </p>
<p>She paused the show so as to not miss anything and with a huff, she pulled herself from the couch as another bang on the door filled the silence in her apartment.</p>
<p>“Hold the fuck on,” she grumbled, crossing the floor to answer the impatient visitant. She undid the locks on the door and threw it open in annoyance. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw his face.</p>
<p>
  <em> Niall.  </em>
</p>
<p>“What… what are you doing here?” She asked, finding her shaky voice. </p>
<p>She immediately noticed the pigment of his right cheek was tinted a faded shade of purple and she knew Harry got at least one good punch in during their tussle. She silently rejoiced.</p>
<p>“Savannah…” He breathed, looking distraught. His hand reached out toward her.</p>
<p>“No! What are you doing here?” She replied in an angry tone as she took a step back. He took that as an invitation to push passed her into the apartment.</p>
<p>He seemed stressed as he paced in small circles in her entryway. It kind of scared her because she had never seen Niall like that before. He was always so confident and he always knew what to say. But right now it seemed as if he didn’t have the words – that he was at a loss.</p>
<p>“I miss you. I miss us,” Niall replied airily. </p>
<p>Savannah chuckled darkly at his admission as she reluctantly closed the door, shutting them both in her apartment. The last place she wanted to be was in a room alone with the man that cheated on her for months, but Niall was making that nearly impossible.</p>
<p>“Savannah, I can forgive you for sleeping with Harry. It was just sex. I know it was. I know what you and I have is strong enough to get through this. I can only hope you can forgive me for my indiscretions,” Niall declared boldly. His speech was rushed and manic and she knew he was trying to get all the words out before she interjected.</p>
<p>She was in awe of his complete lack of regard. Did he really think it was that easy? That she could just forget he impregnated the woman he cheated on her with for months and months. Did he think she would just be able to look past it?</p>
<p>“Niall, she’s pregnant. She’s fucking <em> pregnant </em> with your love child? How would I possibly be able to look at you the same again? How can I get past that?” Savannah yelled at him.</p>
<p>“We can get past it together,” he replied quietly, looking hopeful.</p>
<p><em> Was he for real? </em> He just thought she would sit back loyally at his side and watch him have a child with another woman? It made her sick to her stomach to even think about it. Savannah clenched and unclenched her fists trying to calm herself down a bit. She took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. When she spoke, she spoke evenly and calmly.</p>
<p>“You beat him up,” she breathed, remembering Harry’s black eye and cut lip.</p>
<p>“You’ve been seeing him… <em> still!?” </em> Niall shot at her as she watched the anger dance across his features. </p>
<p>Savannah froze, eyes widened. She hadn’t been <em> seeing </em> Harry – only that once. But somewhere deep down inside her still had the sense that being with Harry was bad, even though she was free of Niall – free to make her own decisions. Even if that meant carrying on a relationship with his brother if she chose to.</p>
<p>“Just once,” she replied quietly, unsure of why she was being so honest with him.</p>
<p>“It was just sex with him, right, Savannah?” Niall asked as the confidence dissipated from his words. </p>
<p>She didn’t answer, she couldn’t answer. She felt sick to her stomach and she felt like if she were to open her mouth she would vomit.</p>
<p>“Savannah! It was just sex, <em> right!?” </em> His tone sharpened, trying to read her face. </p>
<p>She shook her head ‘no’ as she felt tears sting her eyes. Maybe at first it was, but feelings developed and it was almost impossible to set them aside once she felt them for long enough.</p>
<p>“You… you love him?” Niall choked out.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she whispered as tears assaulted her eyes. Niall looked like he too was going to throw up.</p>
<p>“Do you want to be with him?” Niall asked, his voice strangled.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she said, her face burning red. She really didn’t know what she wanted.</p>
<p>“Savannah! You either do or you don’t! Which is it!?” Niall yelled impatiently.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t know! </em> It’s not that easy!” She screamed back at him. She couldn’t even look at him – she felt so guilty for falling in love with his brother. Niall cheated on her, but she cheated on him too. They were both to blame for this.</p>
<p>“I can tell by your reaction that you do,” Niall said quietly, hanging his head. Every nerve in her body reacted to his words with a sharp jolt.</p>
<p>As much as she wanted to tell him she was sorry, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. They stood there in her entryway for what felt like forever, just silent. Savannah kept her eyes trained on the floor even when she felt Niall watching her. She wanted him to leave, but she couldn’t move a muscle to ask him to go.</p>
<p>“I just want you to know that I loved you. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you what you needed,” Niall said finally, apologizing and sounding sincere. </p>
<p>Savannah almost couldn’t believe the words even came out of his mouth as she looked up at him in disbelief. She wasn’t expecting any sort of an apology after rejecting him like that.</p>
<p>“I-I loved you too,” she told him as the tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was breaking all over again for Niall. </p>
<p>He took a few steps toward her, but then hesitated. She let her face fall into her hands as she cried and she felt him wrap his arms around her, letting her cry in his arms. She managed to calm herself down and regain her composure before she pulled herself out of his arms for the last time.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I can handle seeing you with him,” Niall said, speaking honestly.</p>
<p>“Don’t put that on me, please. That’s not fair,” she told him. He hung his head as he stepped away from her. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he turned to leave, heading straight for the door.</p>
<p>“Niall…” Savannah said, catching him before he left. Niall turned to look over his shoulder at her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too. I wish we could have been more for each other,” she told him sadly. He nodded somberly and proceeded out her apartment door without another word. </p>
<p>It was over.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Niall’s little visit didn’t do much for pulling Savannah out of her depression. It only worsened her mood. She was lethargic and somber most days. </p>
<p>“Vanny, you need to tell me what’s going on,” her sister Ginny told her as they sat together watching TV at the apartment. Her mother sent her sister over once again to keep her company.</p>
<p>“Niall and I broke up. I told you that,” Savannah said to her, wishing she would just drop it already.</p>
<p>“I know. But you are so reluctant to tell me the details. You should talk about it, you know,” Ginny told her.</p>
<p>“Gin, I’m fine. People break up all the time. I’m just sad, okay. I’m just sad,” Savannah told her, not wanting to tell her sixteen-year-old sister the details of her torrid affair with Harry, along with Niall’s love child.</p>
<p>“You still love him,” she said, quirking an eyebrow at Savannah. It wasn’t a question, it was an observation.</p>
<p>“What? No,” Savannah said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“You do. You wouldn’t be this torn up still if you didn’t. It’s been weeks, Van. You’re still a mess,” she pointed out. She was much more perceptive than Savannah gave her credit for.</p>
<p>Savannah took a deep breath and let it out hard.</p>
<p>“You can tell me, Savannah. I won’t tell mom or dad,” Ginny said quietly.</p>
<p>“Ginny…” She breathed.</p>
<p>“Tell me. Get it off your chest,” Ginny coaxed.</p>
<p>“Niall was cheating on me,” she admitted to her finally.</p>
<p>“What!? <em> Oh my god</em>,” Ginny said, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. She was a big fan of Niall when he and Savannah were dating. He was after all a famous pop idol.</p>
<p>“For months… well, for most of our relationship,” Savannah kept on.</p>
<p>“What a <em> bastard</em>. I-I can’t believe he would do something like that, Van. What a scumbag,” Ginny ranted.</p>
<p>“Gin…” Savannah said quietly and Ginny looked up at her with her big green eyes.</p>
<p>“I was cheating on him too,” she finally confessed.</p>
<p>“Vanny…” Ginny gasped loudly.</p>
<p>Before Savannah could even stop them, the tears were welling in her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know how it happened. I didn’t even like him. I didn’t like him at all. It just… it happened and something inside of me just bypassed the feelings of distrust and distaste for him. And… and it just kept happening. And I liked it. I liked the way he made me feel and I didn’t want to stop. And then somewhere along the lines things got messy because my feelings toward him changed. I-I liked him. I counted on him to… to make me feel good. And he did. He did a great job. But… I had Niall. And… and Niall proposed to me, so I ended things with him. I wanted to focus on my relationship with Niall. I-I wanted Niall. Or I thought I did. I tried to bury my feelings. I tried to get rid of the nagging guilt that kept me up at night telling me I was somehow with the wrong man. That my feelings for Niall could never match what I felt for him. And then when I found out about Niall cheating on me and… and the baby…” Savannah began to tell her, spilling everything out as if a dam had broken open.</p>
<p>“Baby? What baby? Van, you’re pregnant?” Ginny gasped.</p>
<p>“No. No, no,” she said, waving it off.</p>
<p>“I was about to say it was all making sense right about now… you know with your depression…” She said, eyeing her older sister.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not pregnant,” Savannah said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“What baby, then?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Niall got his other girl pregnant,” Savannah told her.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my god</em>,” Ginny gasped. Savannah wiped at her tears, wishing she could make them stop.</p>
<p>“That’s bad, Van,” Ginny told her.</p>
<p>“But I’m in love with his brother, Ginny,” Savannah confessed.</p>
<p>“What? Who’s brother?” She asked, looking more than a little confused.</p>
<p>“Niall’s,” Savannah told her.</p>
<p>“You’re in love with <em> Niall’s brother? </em> You… you were sleeping with <em> Niall’s brother?” </em> She gasped loudly. Savannah nodded her head, feeling sick to her stomach.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my god</em>,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Savannah let out a stifled sob, trying like hell to keep her composure. She didn’t really need to break down in front of her little sister.</p>
<p>“Wait… which brother?” She asked, looking confused.</p>
<p>“Harry,” Savannah said quietly.</p>
<p>“The gross one?” She asked, looking even more confused when Savannah nodded her head. In the past, Savannah told her all about how Britain’s darling, Harry Styles was a disgusting pig – <em> which he was, </em> before.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Savannah cried into her hands.</p>
<p>“Savannah, you have to forget about him,” Ginny told her easily.</p>
<p>“I can’t, Gin. He’s not who I thought he was. I mean, he used to be. But he’s changed. He’s different now. He wants to be with me,” Savannah told her.</p>
<p>“He wants to <em> be with you?”</em> She gasped, completely thrown off by everything.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do,” Savannah cried.</p>
<p>Ginny wrapped her arms around Savannah and tried her best to come up with something to say, but was pretty much speechless when it came to the situation. And Savannah couldn’t blame her. It was one of the main reasons why she didn’t want to involve her with something of this magnitude. She was still too young to even be thinking about scenarios like this. And a part of Savannah wished she would have just kept it all to herself. But a part of her knew just by getting it out in the open, it helped. Her mind wasn’t so muddled and foggy – she was finally thinking clearly.</p>
<p>Over the past couple of months she found herself falling in love and she didn’t realize it until far after the fact. And it scared the shit out of her. But it was also a welcoming feeling. She was just too scared to feel the good about it before. But now she had a chance to finally be happy. She just needed to figure out if it was something she should take the risk on.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It had been over a month since Savannah’s impromptu visit to Harry’s house. She hadn’t spoken to him since. She hadn’t done much since. She still felt hollow and desolate and Harry was the only person who could change that. But she refused to go down that road again.</p>
<p>So there she was on her twentieth birthday all alone, crying over a guy she left months ago. She couldn’t control the way she felt, and she sure as hell felt every single thing possible for Harry Styles. She didn’t get out of bed most of the day. She ignored everyone’s phone calls and texts with birthday wishes. She was just waiting, waiting. Waiting for what, she was unsure. Waiting for anything from Harry. Anything at all. Anything at all to tell her she hadn’t completely screwed everything up. Anything at all to tell her he was worth the risk all along. </p>
<p>When she saw Harry’s name flash across her screen with a text message, her heart sputtered, choked, gasped to life.</p>
<p><b> <em>Harry: </em> </b> <em> Happy B-day, Sweet Cheeks. </em></p>
<p>It was simple and straightforward. And he used that goddamn nickname she loved to hate, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She hadn’t smiled in a long time. And she knew it meant something significant.</p>
<p>What it came down to was Harry either being out of her life completely, or allowing him to have a real permanent part in her life. And she was leaning significantly toward the latter no matter how she analyzed it. His hands were made to hold hers, his lips were made to kiss hers, his eyes were made to look into hers, his soul was made to love hers. </p>
<p>Savannah got herself up out of bed and showered for the first time in days. She finally had somewhere to go and she needed to be there fast – before she lost her nerve. It was getting late, but she called a cab to come get her anyway. And before she knew it, she was standing in Harry’s driveway with a lump in her throat. She took one last breath and decided to walk up to the house with some confidence – which unfortunately, didn’t last long. She felt her palms start to sweat and she quickly wiped them off on her jeans as she stood outside his door. She closed her eyes and knocked. </p>
<p>It only took him a few moments to open the door. He looked surprised, but a crooked smile broke across his face. He was wearing his signature black skinny jeans and white t-shirt and he looked so mouth-watering.</p>
<p>“Savannah…” He breathed through his smile.</p>
<p>“Harry,” she said and couldn’t help but reciprocate with a smile.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday,” he told her again.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, feeling awkward as she looked away shyly.</p>
<p>A moment later, he grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his hard body. She was startled, but looked up into his eyes trying but failing to read his thoughts before his lips crashed into hers. Before she knew it, it was happening. It was just how things worked with them. Harry expertly coaxed her into his bedroom and she knew it was exactly where she wanted to be.</p>
<p>Harry took off her shirt in one sweeping motion before taking off his own. Savannah toed off her shoes as Harry sat on the edge of the bed, tangling his fingers in the crumpled sheets. What little light remained shone through the windows in indistinct beams, casting deep, strange shadows on Harry’s body. He pulled Savannah toward him and undid the button on her jeans before pushing them down her hips, taking her panties off with them. Quickly she undid her bra and let it slip down her arms, onto the floor. His eyes greedily roamed her naked body, before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him.  </p>
<p>“Slow this time, okay?” Savannah whispered in his ear before leaving a simple kiss on the lobe.</p>
<p>“Anything you want,” he breathed heavily before leaning up to capture her lips with his.</p>
<p>Harry tugged Savannah down into his lap before laying her down in his bed. He watched her contently for a few moments before he pulled up and undid his jeans, kicking them off before sliding up next to her on the bed.</p>
<p>“Harry…” Savannah breathed, sliding her palm against his cheek. He responded with his light kiss on her lips before he slipped between her legs and pressed inside of her.</p>
<p>He obeyed Savannah’s request and built up a slow pleasing rhythm for her. His slow caresses and trembling chest heightened all emotions and senses inside of her – she felt everything. His infallible tenderness pulled her in closer with every touch. His lips skillfully touched every inch of softened skin they possibly could, leaving her wanting more. His heavy breaths touched the side of her face sending a rush of blood down her spine. Every thrust of his hips sent pleasure spiraling throughout her body and she knew, she just knew she couldn’t live without this. She couldn’t live without Harry. She wanted him to be her naughty <em> and </em> her nice. He could do it all for her. And she wanted it. She wanted it all. </p>
<p>When they finished, Savannah held onto him for a while afterward, and he was silent, not wanting to disrupt what they were sharing. She enjoyed it – being there with him. Because she decided she couldn’t live without him. She wanted him. She <em> needed </em> him.</p>
<p>“Van?” He spoke quietly and slowly – breaking her out of her own thoughts.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Harry?” She asked softly.</p>
<p>“Please don’t leave me this time,” he said quietly, his voice pleading.</p>
<p>“I won’t, babe. I won’t,” she reassured him, tightening her arms around him. She heard a soft sigh escape his lips and somehow knew he was smiling. </p>
<p>“You could stay here tonight,” Harry offered, swallowing hard. Savannah pulled her head back to look at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Okay,” she said, nodding her head, unable to hold back her smile.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he said, smiling back at her.</p>
<p>And everything just felt right. There was laughter in the darkness, long limbs that should be awkward and were, but somehow felt elegant, hair falling in her eyes and fingers sliding over smooth skin. It was the beginning of something magical. Something they both wanted, but were too afraid of. They both knew it wasn’t going to be easy as far as Niall and their family was concerned. There would be consequences, no doubt, but they knew they’d get through it together. </p>
<p>
  <em> Always together. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is only supposed to be twelve chapters long. I have a sequel to go along with it, but I think I'm just gonna continue on this story with the sequel. It makes it easier that way. For me anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Waking up in bed with Harry next to her made Savannah the happiest girl in the world. They had been seeing each other for eight blissful months and it was only getting better and better. The thing about Harry was he was deeper than what everyone could see on the surface. He had her fooled for a while, when she was only able to see him for the things he did rather than the person he was deep down. But once she saw his heart, his compassion, she knew he was much more than she ever gave him credit for. He was everything she wanted and more. And she wasn’t about to let go of him any time soon.</p>
<p>“Good morning, beautiful,” Harry croaked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hi, handsome,” Savannah said, kissing him quickly on the lips before crawling out of the bed. She had quite a busy day planned for herself.</p>
<p>“Where are you running off to?” He asked with a little laugh.</p>
<p>“I’ve got to get some Christmas shopping done,” she said, tip-toeing across her cold hardwood floor, over to her dresser. She didn’t bother covering her naked body. Harry knew her body quite well, having spent the last eight months exploring it quite extensively. There was no shyness between them. She actually couldn’t remember the last time she felt bashful in front of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, sounds like fun,” Harry said sarcastically as he shimmied himself up into a seated position in the bed, watching her.</p>
<p>“Want to come?” She asked, smirking back at him over her shoulder, knowing he would immediately say no.</p>
<p>“I would rather get struck by lightning,” Harry said humorously, letting out a light chuckle.</p>
<p>“Ha, you’re no fun,” Savannah laughed at her boyfriend as she opened up the top dresser drawer and rustled around inside.</p>
<p>“So, yeah. Speaking of Christmas…” Harry said cautiously as she began picking out her clothes for the day.</p>
<p>“What about it?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“How would you feel about going with me to Ireland to… uh, visit my dad and Maura again for Christmas?” Harry asked carefully. Savannah’s head immediately shot up to look at him, her cheeks becoming flush and her chest tightened. </p>
<p><em> Ireland? For Christmas? Again? </em> Harry hadn’t seen his family for over a year. As far as she knew, he hadn’t talked to them in months – not since his fight with Niall. His whole family blamed him for the feud between him and his brother. They weren’t exactly forgiving.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that will be… <em> awkward? </em> Does your family even know we’re dating? I mean, I know they know you and I were… <em> involved </em> when I was with Niall… but do they know we’re… <em> together?” </em> Savannah asked anxiously, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling more than a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I haven’t really talked to them. You know, since I’m like, the black sheep of the family now. But I’m sure Niall said something,” Harry said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Savannah hesitated, biting her thumbnail, feeling incredibly nervous.</p>
<p>“Come on, baby. I <em> really </em>don’t want to go there without you,” Harry whined.</p>
<p>“Then don’t go,” she said finally as she grabbed a shirt and threw it over her head.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen them since last Christmas, Van. I’ve never even met my nephew. And I blew Greg and Denise off the last time they offered me to come out, so I kind of owe them,” Harry said, giving her those pleading eyes that always made her cave.</p>
<p>It was true, what he said. His eldest step-brother Greg and his wife Denise asked him to spend some time with them because he had yet to meet their son, Theo. Harry declined because he wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her instead. Savannah of course told him to go, but he refused, saying he didn’t really want there to be a chance of him seeing his parents. </p>
<p>Savannah pulled on a pair of panties and then sat back down with Harry on the bed.</p>
<p>She wanted Harry to go to Ireland. She wanted him to be able to see his nephew and his family who she knew he loved very much despite the circumstances. She also wanted him to be able to reconcile with his parents and the only way to do that was to spend time with them. She wanted it for Harry. She didn’t want to come between any of them anymore. She caused enough fights and hostility in their family. She didn’t want to add to it, but she knew Harry really wanted her to go with him. And quite possibly, if they saw how much Harry and Savannah love each other, they might come around and see things from their point of view.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>“Okay, you’ll go with me?” He asked excitedly.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll go with you,” she told him finally.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby! That makes me so happy!” Harry said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her onto her back on the bad, hovering above her. He was smiling from ear-to-ear and it was hard to keep her own smile off her face.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much,” Harry said before leaning down to kiss her.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be awkward and uncomfortable, but I will do it for you, because you mean so much to me,” Savannah told him reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much! I will do everything in my power to make it worth your while. I will be by your side the whole time,” Harry reassured her.</p>
<p>“You better be,” she told him, giving him a brooding look.</p>
<p>“I have another thing I want to ask you. It’s kind of important, I guess. And I’ve been thinking about it a lot,” Harry said, looking down in her eyes.</p>
<p>Savannah whimpered and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping what he was about to ask her wouldn’t be something as agonizing as being around Niall and his baby mama for the Holiday’s. </p>
<p>“I was wondering, after all this Christmas hoopla is over with… I was wondering…” He stammered, seeming incredibly nervous – and Harry Styles <em> rarely </em> gets nervous.</p>
<p>“What is it, Harry?” Savannah asked, furrowing her brows in concern.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me,” he blurted out and her eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>“I mean, only if you want to. My house is so big. And to only have me living there seems like such a waste of space,” he rambled.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Savannah said, feeling stunned.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to feel pressured to say yes, but I’d really love it if you moved in…” He continued. Savannah silenced him with a kiss and when they broke apart, he just looked down at her.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said, smiling widely at him.</p>
<p>“Yes?” He asked, looking hopeful.</p>
<p>“Yes. I would love to move in with you,” Savannah giggled.</p>
<p>His face read ecstatic as he smashed his lips against hers, giving her a heated kiss. She melted into him as he laid his body atop hers, holding her tightly. </p>
<p>“You make me so happy, Van,” Harry breathed in her ear as his hands explored the curves of her body.</p>
<p>“You make me happy,” she replied as his mouth slipped up her neck, kissing it until she had goosebumps all over her flesh. </p>
<p>Savannah’s hands found his backside, grabbing it frantically, trying to pull him closer to her. The rapidly growing hard-on in his boxer briefs dug against her and it sent waves of pleasure through her. Harry let out a groan in her ear and she knew what it meant. </p>
<p>“Make love to me,” Savannah breathed against his ear. He pulled up, looking into her eyes thoughtfully, before placing a delicate, loving kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>“Your wish is my command, baby,” he told her as he pulled up enough to remove her shirt and proceeded to take off her panties.</p>
<p>Savannah did the best she could to pull down his boxer before he did the rest, kicking them off onto the floor. Harry’s mouth found her collar bone, leaving swirls of pleasure with his tongue. She moaned as his mouth worked it magic – kissing, licking, tasting her hot flesh. His hardness rubbed against her again, causing her to smile, gasp and moan all at once. She wanted him so bad. </p>
<p>“I want to give you everything,” Harry told her breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she hummed out pleasingly.</p>
<p>“I want to make you feel everything,” he added.</p>
<p>“I’m ready. Oh, god, Harry. I’m ready,” Savannah moaned, closing her eyes tightly.</p>
<p>When he slid in, he earned a quiet gasp from her and smiled widely at her reaction. He began his motions with slow, steady teasing rhythms. His body moved well with hers, which made the sex extremely pleasing. It was like their bodies were puzzle pieces and they were the exact match to each other.</p>
<p>“Oh, baby. Please. Please, go faster,” Savannah moaned as her body hummed against his. With that, Harry picked up his rhythm.</p>
<p>“Oh, God. You know exactly what I like,” she moaned excitedly.</p>
<p>“You’re so sexy when you banter during sex,” Harry laughed and Savannah giggled as he continued to push into her.</p>
<p>Soon enough, she was spilling herself for him, over and over, before his own orgasm rocked through him.</p>
<p>“How is it that it just keeps getting better and better, every time?” Harry questioned about the amazing sex they always seemed to have.</p>
<p>“Because we were made for each other,” Savannah said as she leaned up to kiss him.</p>
<p>“You know what? I think you’re exactly right,” he chuckled, looking pleased with her answer. </p>
<p>“I love you, Van,” Harry breathed. And in that moment Savannah felt more joy than any one person should possibly feel at one time. </p>
<p>“I love you, too, Harry,” she whispered against his neck causing him to shiver. </p>
<p>“Good,” he said, kissing her lips hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END.</p>
<p>There will be a sequel called The Aftermath. I'll start posting it some time soon. Thank you to everyone who's read the story and a special thank you to anyone who's left feedback! Feedback is so important. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>